Rise of Sansa
by lemon-moon
Summary: Sansa has been through hell. Her trials serve to morph her from naive child into a strong independent woman. Set after S.5 E.6 Sansa sets off to preserve her family name. After realizing she has been played by the man she grew to trust and even loved, Sansa must decide her own path-for the good of herself and Winterfell. Can he change for love or is power all he'll ever fight for?
1. Leaving home

After falling into and obsession with Game of Thrones I really became drawn to the relationship between Sansa Stark and Petyr Baelish. The age difference is weird but she looks older in the series-so hey! Why not. I'm just intrigued with both characters and I know i'm not the only one. In the series it's unlikely for my ship to happen so naturally I came flooding to fanfiction. I don't like how Sansa is made out-I feel she is a stronger character and that there should be more friction in their relationship. I really want to write more but don't know if the idea is supported. So let me know how you feel in the reviews and tell me about your opinions and thoughts. I really want to hear from other people.

Enjoy!

The situation at Castle Bolton had gone way out of hand. Sansa would never want to wear short sleeves again, for in doing so would reveal the many bruises and slashes around her skin. Each one was painful physically-but even more so emotionally. Once again everything she had hoped for when she married failed. Ramsay Bolton had pretended to be pleasant for a while, but after Lord Baelish had left for King's Landing he turned on her.

Fortunately, Sansa was less of the soft girl she was when she had first left Winterfell. No matter how bad it got, Sansa had remained strong. Every time he beat her she tucked it away inside her mind. She did whatever he wanted, pleading sometimes. Ramsay terrified her beyond words. There were times when he was so kind and even gave her gifts. Sometimes he would go out of his way it seemed, to make her feel safe and happy. It was all spoiled by his sparks of cruelty and even more so with the pitiful appearance of her child hood friend Theon Greyjoy. She could hardly look at him and he couldn't look at her either, after watching her consummation. Yes, Sansa lamented her marriage and position but she trusted Lord Baelish and knew she could persevere.

Everything changed one morning, when Sansa woke up to find that Ramsay was not next to her in bed. With a sigh of relief she slid out from beneath the sheets. The cold air hit her bare back making her shiver and rush towards her dress that lay cast aside close to the bed. Something was going on inside her the moment she got up. The room spun and she felt a pang of sickness in her belly. Her throat began to salivate. Sansa dove towards the chamber pot, getting there just in time to heave up the contents of her stomach—again—and again-and again. Finally she backed away. Wiping her mouth on her sleeve. Somehow she knew then, before she had even looked in the mirror. Sansa Stark was pregnant with Ramsay's child. Sansa was quick to rid the pot of her vomit.

Sansa kept the news a secret as long as she could. One night, after claiming to feel nauseated by supper, Walda, who was also pregnant, knew. In no time at all the news carried to Ramsay.

That day Sansa dug her nails into her bed as Ramsay interrogated her. Threatening that if she had a lover, not only would he flay the lover, but he would tie Sansa to a board and flay her to. Then he would feed the baby to the dogs.

"The child is yours Ramsay, I swear."

Ramsay grabbed Sansa's face and dug his nails slightly into her skin. He smiled in twisted kind of way, looking straight into Sansa's eyes.. "I'm going to be a father."

Sansa met his gaze. Her eyes frozen with strength and nobility.

Sansa whispered."He will grow up and carry on your family name with pride."

Being so close to her, Ramsay's foul breath hit her like a brick. The slight disgust shown on Sansa's beautiful face didn't stop him for pressing his mouth to hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth. He pulled her close to him, trapping her to him with a hand on each side of her back. He hungrily slid his hands around her. His hands were warm from the gloves he had been wearing. His touch seemed to burn Sansa's skin like poison. He cupped her fair face into his right hand and stroked her cheek. Then he moved his hands back to the strings of her gown. Pulling at them in an unsympathetic way. Rather than respond, Sansa focused on the wall in front of her.

Through the misery of her marriage for the next few weeks, the thought of her child helped her keep her spirits up. Together Walda and Sansa talked about the two children growing up together. How close they'd be and what they'd be called. Every night Ramsay grew more and more suspicious. Voicing threats on what he'd do if he found her lover.  
Threatening to kill the child if it was a girl and then to kill the baby if it got in the way.  
He even would threaten to kill her if she got too fat or too lazy.  
Sansa lay awake thinking of Cersei's words, when the Queen mother advised Sansa that her children would be what kept her happy through an unhappy marriage

Another day later when Sansa was wandering through the kitchen after an afternoon with Walda a hand reached out to grab her.

"My Lady Stark. Please come with me."

"Who are you?' Sansa gasped.

"My name is Raena and I need you to come with me."

"Is everything okay?" Sansa demanded. "Where is Ramsay."

"I don't want to tell you that, but what I can tell you—"

"Where is my husband?"

"Sansa, he's not here. But his words have been heard and carried around. He means to murder you. He wants you and your child dead."  
"Those are just threats-."

"No." Sansa turned to see another man walk through the door. He looked very dirty and very nervous. "Listen my lady, we've all seen Ramsay go through several women, you're no different. He'll kill you."

"I am Sansa Stark of Winterfell. He cannot hurt me."

Raena grabbed Sansa's hand and moved her hand softly up Sansa's arm. Her hand lifted up Sansa's sleeve revealing the bruises, yellow and blue—new and old. "He already has."

Sansa took her arm away. "I said he cannot hurt me."

"You are so brave my lady." The man said. "That's why we need you alive."

To Sansa's surprise and horror he burst into tears. "You're all we have left of the Starks, the rightful family of Winterfell...Look,my sons and my daughters have been slain in front of me and I'm not the only one. All we ask is that you go into hiding. Wait until the right moment to come back and bring the true Winterfell and family name with you."

"Stannis Baratheon and his armies are due to come and take Winterfell, Lord Baelish said so himself." Sansa put her hand sympathetically on the man's shoulder. "If given the chance I will become the Wardeness of the North and I will finish the job of ridding Winterfell of its rats."

The man grabbed her hand and kissed it. "My sweet, noble Lady…but what if you were dead. You can't become anything if you have been murdered by the hands of your husband."

"You don't understand." Sansa said sadly. "If I leave I can't come back—not until Winterfell has been reclaimed"

"The odds are better that way." Raena stated.

Sansa was speechless for a moment. She was terrified, truly terrified. The thought of being anywhere else (With the exception of King's landing) sounded brilliant to her. Petyr had given her the choice to turn and run, but she didn't. Being at this castle was her chance to get vengeance on the Bolton's. It was her duty—one that Petyr Baelish had delivered to her. He believed in her it seemed. He was more than family to her now so she wanted to go through with his wishes. She wouldn't let the opportunity go to waste—one way or another.

"Give me time to think." Sansa said at last.

"You may not have time." The man sighed.

"Please, don't think too long." Raena begged.

"What, no." The man cried. "You must go now."

"I'll send for you when I have decided." Sansa stated. "She bowed and then left the room."

* * *

The next night Sansa Stark and the man, now revealed to be named Caen, ventured through the woods. The soft dusting of the snow that had fallen earlier helped light the way. Sansa went as fast as she could, trying not to feel nauseous. He hurried her into a carriage, paid the driver and the two of them got in together. The carriage and Sansa was on the way far away from Ramsay Bolton.

It was a bit after high noon. The carriage bumped on. Sansa slept roughly on the wooden carriage seat while Caen sat watch. Suddenly the carriage slowed to a halt. The sound of footsteps—a sword being unsheathed—pleading—grunts—and the sound of a body falling to the ground.  
"Sansa."  
"I heard it too, he's found me." Sansa said with despair. She sat straight up on the seat and tried to remain composed.  
"I'm so sorry my lady. I'm so sorry." Caen grabbed a dagger and waited at the door.  
"There's nothing to forgive." Sansa sighed  
The door swung open and a greasy man jumped through only to have the dagger stabbed through his neck. He fell pitifully down the stairs. Dagger and all.  
Ramsay peeped into the carriage and looked at Sansa. "There you are wife." He grabbed the dagger and pulled it out of his still gasping knight's neck. He then with a flip of his wrist sent the dagger flying straight and true into Caen's heart. Caen gasped Sansa's name before he fell. Sansa bit her lip and closed her eyes.  
"Sansa my dear." Ramsay called. "Come here—now."  
Sansa prayed to the gods and then rose to exit the carriage. "Ramsay I-."  
Smack!  
Sansa knew it was coming she didn't make a sound.  
Ramsay grabbed her shoulder and in a stormy kind of calm said. "How dare you attempt to break my heart. You dare abandon the father to our child. You tried to take him from me."  
"I had to save him from you" Sansa said lowly.  
Ramsay then did something that Sansa didn't see coming. With a woosh he sent his fist into her gut. Sansa bent over in anguish. He hit her again.  
"Stop! You'll kill him!."  
"Do NOT give me orders!"  
"Please."  
Ramsay carried on.

* * *

A half a mile away Lady Brienne and Podrick sparred inside the shelter of the trees. He had yet to achieve victory but even Lady Brienne would agree that he was improving.

"There just might be enough man in you to make a good knight after all."

Podrick took this as a compliment and proceeded to remove his sweaty jacket.

"Wait-." Said Lady Brienne. "Do you hear…"

The sound of a woman's cry carried over to them.

"Lady Sansa's in trouble." Lady Brienne gasped. She quickly sheathed her sword and made a break for the source of the sound. With a sigh Podrick ran after her, struggling to put his jacket back on.

"Unhand her!" Lady Brienne cried as she came upon Ramsay pushing Sansa up against the carriage. Sansa gritted her teeth, but still remained strong.

"I am Lord Ramsay Bolton , since you obviously don't know. Leave. Now. Before I slice you up through your pretty armor."

"That there is Sansa Stark."

"Once, but now she is my wife. She belongs to me and she belongs to the Bolton name. The Starks are no more."

"You've put your filthy hands on her, now let her go."

Ramsay grabbed his sword from his sheath and pressed the tip against Sansa's neck. Brienne swallowed and held her sword more firmly.

"Walk away now, or I will kill her."

At that moment Podrick leaped from behind the trees and chunked a stone at Ramsay's head. It hit him with a Thunk! Sansa took her chance and kneed him with a good amount of strength. Having her chance she hurried to Brienne's side. Brienne didn't waste time. In a hurry she had her sword against his breast.

Rather than look afraid Ramsay stared right into Brienne's eyes. "Do it, and see what happens to you."

"I have sworn an oath to protect the stark girls."

Ramsay smirked "Even if you did kill me, my father will find out. Your death with be slow. You're oath is worthless, Sansa is mine and the property of the Bolton name.

"I will now break her from your chains" Brienne thrusted her sword straight through Ramsay.

Ramsay laughed and then fell silent.

Sansa gasped.

"Oh my gods." Podrick gasped.

Brienne wiped the blood off of her sword before returning it to her sheath. When she turned and saw Sansa doubled over in pain, her heart fell.

"My lady!"


	2. Chapter 2

Brienne hurried to Sansa's side. "What is it my lady?"

"My baby." Sansa puffed.

Brienne and Podrick met each other's eyes. "Oh no."

Brienne helped Sansa to sit down on the edge of the carriage. Sansa sat trying to suppress the pain pulsing from her stomach. She closed her eyes and prayed to the northern gods. _Please, please spare my child._ Podrick offered her his hand. He watched her pale, dainty hand squeeze his own and grimaced slightly from her strength brought on by her pain. She glanced at Ramsay's corpse and felt numbness. What was going to become of her now?

Sansa continued to rest and breathe as Brienne inspected the carriage. The two horses stomped at the ground, clearly disturbed. Podrick reached behind his back and pulled out a small pouch of water which he then handed to her. "Thank you." She muttered.

"We need to move." Brienne said, looking down the road. "We can take the horses, but it'd be best if the carriage stayed behind. Almost like he was raided."

Sansa pushed of the carriage wall with Podrick's help. "Are you well enough to walk?" Podrick asked shakily. Sansa's beauty distracted him greatly, despite the situation around him.

"She won't have too, as I've said..." Brienne interrupted. "We're taking the horses."

Sansa kept her chin up, but looked at her deceased husband as if he might reawaken and try to cut out their child. "He wanted to kill me." Sansa said finally.

"We finished him. He can't hurt you any longer."

"Lord Roose won't stand for this. He'll hunt me down and…and—"

"That's why I am going to get you out of here." Brienne breathed. "Like I said the first time we had met—I swore an oath to protect you. Let my sword defend you. You can have my trust that it will defend you till my death."

Sansa chewed her cheek. The abdominal pain faded to only a slight discomfort. "I will trust in your sword. It has already defended me."

Brienne fell to her knee, and bowed to her Lady. Podrick followed suit.

"Please." Sansa murmured with mild embarrassment. She beckoned for them to rise. "Let's go. I must find a way to send word to Lord Baelish."

* * *

There were only two horses. One was rode by Brienne and the other by Sansa and Podrick. They rode quickly up North where the stopped at a small sheep herding town to the right of King's road and to the South of the Last River. Without making any draw to themselves Brienne had purchased a room and the trio quickly retreated to their room. Sansa sat down on the bed. Putting her hand over her belly was a habit not as the pain still had yet to subside completely. On the ride over Brienne had told Sansa in great detail of every moment spent with her mother, lady Catelyn. Why and how she became to devoted to her. Sansa couldn't help but feel sad for her mother and brother's death. However, she kept a straight face. Sansa felt a basic levelof trust in Brienne upon hearing more thoroughly her devotion to the Stark women.

Now it was Sansa's turn to tell Brienne about the past month where she was married to Ramsay Bolton.

"Petyr Baelish just left you with a house of traitors." Brienne said angrily.

Sansa frowned. "He believed that I belonged there-in Winterfell. I agree with him, Winterfell is my home."

"But arranging a marriage to the son of Roose Bolton-a betrayer of the House Stark."

Sansa intertwined her finders together. "He knew better, he told me to wait for Stannis Baratheon to take over the North, that I'd have my salvation then and vengeance for my family."

Brienne sighed, sitting back into her chair with a huff. On the inside she was fuming at the harsh decisions of Petyr Baelish. She kept her worst opinions to herself. "Baratheon taking over Winterfell...that's just ridiculous."

Sansa didn't hear her, instead she closed her eyes and imagined that she could feel her baby moving inside-even though she knew it was too early for that to happen. It was only a month into her pregnancy,she still had a long while to go.

* * *

"What will Bolton think when neither his son nor daughter in law return?" Podrick worried aloud. The two sat in one far corner of the room opposite to where Sansa slept in the bed.

"We need to know what is going on." Brienne responded. "I'm going to go down and see what news I can gather-Podrick, stay here and keep Sansa safe. Understand?"

"Yes my Lady."

Brienne got up and when she opened the door she peeped out looking down each hallway, looking for trouble. Finally she walkedout of the threshold and turned so that she could shut the door behind her. Before it closed she locked eyes with Podrick. "Do not open this door for anybody." Then she closed it.

-  
Minutes passed and then so did an hour. Podrick stayed on close watch. Holding his breath at the sound of each passing footsteps. Sansa stirred awake. Podrick eyed her like a patron of art would eye a beautiful painting. Her fair skin, her long red hair. He was absolutely mesmerized by her blue eyes.

"Lady Brienne stepped out?" Sansa asked, stretching.

Podrick's throat had gone dry. "Y-es. Eh-hem, yes she went down to hear of any news."

Sansa nodded. She slid out of bed and tried to stand up. As soon as she felt stable Sansa felt dizzy and fell back in a sitting position the the bed.

"Careful now!" Podrick ordered. He pushed out of his seat and made his way to her.

Sansa saw him approach her and stuck out her hand. "Don't worry, it's normal I'm sure."

Podrick held back and watched her with uncertainty. "I- uh. I've never been around a pregnant woman before-at least not for a long time anyway."

Sansa smiled halfly. "I'm still human I promise."

Podrick sat down on the bed with her, but as far away as he could manage. "Are you afraid?"

Sansa held her chin up. "About having this baby, no." Sansa spoke clearly and certain. But then her chin fell slightly and so did her voice-but just a little bit.  
"Everything else though...yes."

Podrick felt tense. He wanted to be able to say something incredibly encouraging but as hard as he tried he fell short of the words he wanted to say. Instead he drew his breath and said. "I'll do whatever I can to protect you."

Sansa forced a smile. "You have my grattitude Ser Podrick."

"Oh I'm not a-."

Brienne entered the room with a look of shock on her face. "My Lady Sansa, I have news from Winterfell. Stannis Baratheon has begun to march South from Castle Black. He will be there any day now."


	3. Chapter 3

Roose sat stiffly, warming his hands from the heat of a fire burning in the hearth. On the table beside him was a opened scroll that had been delivered earlier that day. He remained in that same position as the door to the room was pushed open and the sound of footsteps approached him.  
"You called for me, father?"

"Yes." Lord Bolton replied flatly. "Lord Baelish wishes to hear about your bride."

Ramsay frowned. He already looked terrible, as he was. The left side of his body was covered in bandages that were stained with drainage from his wound. Lady Brienne's sword had gone straight through him, however it had missed all vital organs. He had lost a significant amount of blood before he had woken up and hobbled all the way back to his most displeased father.

Ramsay fought with the right words to say. He had only been in the castle but a moment before fainting from blood loss. He had been called into his father's presence only an hour after having woken up.

"Where is Lady Sansa?" Lord Bolton demanded.

"I don't know." Ramsay mumbled.

Roose rose to his feet and Ramsay daringly stayed where he was, only three feet away from chillingly angry father.

"You do understand why your marriage to her was important, correct?"

"Yes fath-."

"Her marriage and presence was necessary to keep the lords and armies of the North in our favor. We came and we killed their 'Young Wolf' Robb Stark, without Sansa The North will be more inclined to side with Stannis Baratheon." Roose kept his voice even and cold. This made Ramsay almost rather have his father yelling at him. "Stannis Baratheon who is, by the way, on his way to Winterfell with his army of wildlings and whoever else in the North he can muster."

Ramsay exhaled and then said. "Then we need to hunt her down, and bring her back."

"Not 'we' Ramsay, you. I have an army to lead. While I try and protect the Bolton family name here you will find Sansa, bring her home."

"How will I accomplish that on my own?" Ramsay laughed. "I can hardly move my arm and I still haven't stopped bleeding."

"Not my problem. Figure that out on your own. Just make sure you have her back here before it's too late. I do not want any word of this leaving our castle. As far as anyone knows we have her locked up in her room for rest."

"Fine."

"And when she returns-I forbid you from inflicting any form of torture on Sansa Stark. She will be your wife-she will have your sons-she will not be brutalized by you any longer. Sansa is far too important, even more important than you if we're being honest."

Ramsay gritted his teeth, the hurt on his face lay open for Roose to see and ignore.  
"Now" Roose continued. "There was more to the letter that Lord Baelish had sent. He has sent word that the Lannister's have taken up our cause and is due to send soldiers any day now as well."

"Good." Ramsay mumbled.

"Yes 'good'. There may be a suitable battle yet. Now go Ramsay. Do what you have to do to bring home the Stark girl."

Ramsay bowed stiffly before turning on his heels and left Lord Roose who crumpled up Lord Baelish's message and tossed it into the hearth. He planned to respond the the letter after he had destroyed Stannis Baratheon's army.


	4. Chapter 4

Sansa looked solemnly out the window where a fresh blanket of snow had covered the area. Brienne had been gone all morning trying to find friends of the North for Sansa. They would need safe shelter and food. Brienne was running out of money for the inn.

Sansa could hear Podrick shuffling about behind her. He took a sharp intake of breath and something cluttered to the floor. Sansa looked at him and saw him cradling his hand. Blood dripped from his fingertips. Sansa rose and grabbed a rag that had been used to cool her head earlier that night.

"Here." Sansa said. "Let me."

Podrick seemed a bit red, and no doubt embarrassed. All the same he allowed Sansa to treat him.

"It was the fire starters." He began. "I-uh, wasn't paying attention."

"It's no wonder you're not a knight." Sansa mused. "You are far too clumsy."

"Yeah." Podrick said sadly.

Sansa led him to a chair and made him sit. She dipped the rag in a bowl and wrung on the cold water before applying it to his hand.

Podrick tensed but didn't say a word. Again and again she cleaned off the blood and wrung it out until the wound was clean. The water was red now. Sansa grabbed another rag and tore it into strips. She wrapped his hand with this. Podrick savored the feeling of her hands nursing his. They were not as soft as he would have expected from the lady. Her hands were blistered and calloused. He shook his head to get the thought of her hands out of his mind.

"I don't mind not being a knight." Podrick admitted.

"No?"

"Not at all. I really don't mind what title I am given as long as I am able to serve a worthy lord or lady."

"That sounds reasonable." Sansa sighed as she rose and sat down at a chair adjacent to Podrick's.

"That's all Brienne wants too." Podrick continued.

"I hope that a worthy lord or lady does exist." Sansa said almost bitterly.

"So do I."

Sansa patted her stomach. The area was tight already from the changes going on within her. "My father was a noble lord. You would have been proud to serve him, Brienne too." Sansa didn't look at Podrick when she spoke. Instead she looked out the window again. Soft snowflakes were again fluttering down from the sky.

Podrick smiled softly. "I'm sure I would have. And Lady Catelyn as well…or any Stark if they were as strong as you are."

"Strong." Sansa repeated quietly.

"You must be strong as iron, to have survived as long as you have."

"Who knows how much longer I'll survive." Sansa began. "It would seem that Stannis Baratheon is my last hope-the North's last hope from falling into the clutches of the unloyal Boltons and Freys and whoever else has turned against my family."

"He's on his way." Podrick pointed out.

"We still days, maybe weeks before he reaches Winterfell." Sansa countered.

"He'll no doubt pass through these parts though. We're at the edge of The Last River. "

"If only there was something that I could do to help." Sansa joked.

"You're Lady Sansa Stark. Winterfell should go to you shouldn't it? Since you're the last of your siblings."

"Maybe. Lord Baelish seems to think Lord Baratheon will appoint me Wardeness of the North."

"Maybe he will."

Sansa smiled softly for a second before her face became emotionless once again. "Except that I am pregnant with the enemies child and I am his wife…"

"If the Bolton's are slayed then you won't be bound to them any longer right?"

Sansa was silent for a moment, thinking of her last two marriages—each to men she didn't care for. "I don't know." She sighed finally.

"If you do become Wardeness of the North I should like to stay with you as Brienne would likely do the same."

Sansa forced a smile and rose to her feet. She made her way over to the abandoned fire starters and picked them up. "I could agree to that." Sansa mused. "I would see to it that you were properly trained so that you might ascend to knighthood or maybe given some land to rule over—just some reward to your service."

Sansa struck the fire starters and in no time a fire crackled to life. The room warmed up almost simultaneously. "That would be most kind."

They sat together for a while longer, enjoying what would be the last night of true peace for a long while.

Thanks for reading :D


	5. Chapter 5

, This is seriously unedited, I am sorry

* * *

When the men around them had turned to surround the trio Brienne and Podrick drew their swords and Sansa stood behind them warily. Her protective instincts had her cover her stomach with her hand.

"Peace." A man called stepping forward.

"What's the meaning of this?" Brienne snapped.

"We are here to take the Lady Sansa and company to his grace, Lord Stannis Baratheon."

Sansa's heart pounded. "And how are we to know that is really where you intend to take us?'

The soldier took a scroll from his pocket and took a step to hand it over. Brienne held up her sword which made the soldier fall back. He sheathed his sword and put up his hands. Slowly he approached. Step by step.

Brienne tore the scroll from his hands and the man took several steps back.

Brienne read and then handed the scroll back to Sansa.

 _I, Stannis Baratheon of Storm's End request the pressence of Sansa Stark.  
On my honour she will be safe and well guarded in my keep. _

_-SB_

 _"_ I must go." Sansa murmured.

Brienne exhaled slowly. "Alright. Take us to his grace."

There was some slight movement withing the surrounding soldiers. "The letter calls for Sansa Stark. No one else."

Podrick looked at Sansa and then at Brienne.

Sansa shook her head. "My company must go with me or I stay behind."

A man stepped forward and whispered in his captain's ear. "Very well." He said and began walking forward. Brienne had Podrick and Sansa walk ahead while she stayed behind the two. They walked for a very long time. Sansa's feet ached and so did her stomach. Finally they began to enter the woods and she could see the top of the mountains above her. When it became dark they walked some more until finally Sansa could see the outline of a fortress. The three were ushered in and then led up a dark staircase. A few candles lit the way and just barely caught by the flickering light Sansa saw the face of a little girl. Sansa blinked and the girl had vanished.

"This way."

Brienne entered first and the Sansa with Podrick last. The room itself was very unsettling. The windows had been covered with thick curtains and dozens of candles outlined the room. The flickering flames sent shadows all around. Two shadows stood side by side. Sansa looked up and saw a man that she presumed to be Stannis Baratheon due to his impressive armor and severe look. Even then he didn't look half as bad as she had expected. Her eyes were then drawn to the woman beside him. The woman had startling red hair and wore a red robe nearly the same shade. Even more unsettling was that the woman was staring intently on Sansa. Sansa was trapped in her gaze. The woman smiled almost smugly. For a moment she broke Sansa's gaze to look down and focus on Sansa's stomach. Then a moment later her eyes rose again to meet Sansa's questioning look.

"Sansa. We meet at last." Stannis didn't smile but he did ask for someone to bring Sansa something hot to eat.

"Why did you send for me?" Sansa asked.

Stannis looked back at her. "I know that your father was loyal and your half brother, Jon Snow, is doing me a great service. With the help of Jon I will have hundreds of extra soldiers to help me take back the North."

Sansa was startled at the sound of Jon's name. She remembered that Ramsay had mentioned his name too so many weeks ago.

"Will he be here too?" Sansa asked.

"In some time perhaps. I had offered him a great reward. I offered to legitimize him-he'd become Jon Stark and then the rightful heir to Warden of the North-."

Sansa felt saddened at this. Wardness was what she had been hoping for now. Stannis watched her face carefully.

"However, he made it quite clear that he belongs at Castle Black."

Sansa waited earnestly.

"He's a good crow, I think that Eddard Stark would be proud." Stannis pushed off the table. "Not just of his bastard-but of his daughter too."

Stannis half smiled and the woman next to him smiled patiently. The door opened and a tray with three bowls of hot, steaming food was delivered.

"Go ahead and eat." Stannis offered.

"Thank you my lord." Sansa bowed.

A table was set up and Lord Stannis Baratheon had wine poured for himself and his guests.

"This is Melisandre." Stannis introduced the woman at last.

"Pleased to meet you." Sansa greeted.

"You're the red woman." Brienne half growled.

"I'm just a Red Priestess." Melisandre corrected. "I serve the Lord of Light."

Podrick Payne looked between Melisandre and Brienne and then back down at the soup in front of him. He felt very awkward,sensing the discomfort of Brienne but also wanting to fill his empty belly with the hot broth. The meal was just too tempting.

"Tonight." Stannis spoke. "My men will regain their strength and tomorrow morning we will storm Winterfell."

"Roose Bolton's men are strong and they are many." Sansa quipped.

Stannis smirked but Melisandre spoke. "Yet they do not hold favor with the Lord of Light as Stannis does."

"I intend the battle to take some time, but I have no doubt that it will be ours withing a fortnight." Stannis took a sip of his wine.

"Truly." Melisandre agreed. "We have forseen a great battle in the snow. Snow has already fallen. Now it is this army that will bring the vision full tide."

Sansa moved her stew round and around. "My childhood home has been all but destroyed. I think it would be nice to see it fall into good hands once again."

"That will be easy compared to what is to come." Melisandre smiled showing no teeth, just a tight curve of her lips.

Sansa eyed Melisandre warily. She didn't feel safe and something deep within brought feelings of fear against the red priestess. Melisandre appeared to feel Sansa's gaze and their eyes met once again.

Sansa could scarcely understand Stannis'swords, she was hypnotized it seemed. Suddenly the room went hazy and Brienne's voice was the last that she heard before blacking out.


	6. Chapter 6

Sansa Stark blinked and the dark room vanished, she knew where she was now. The crypts back in Winterfell. The halls were just the same-lined by statues of her ancestors and then there was the space that her father was meant to be laid to rest in.

" _No." Sansa growled._ How was it possible? She had escaped...

Sansa stood still and listened until she was sure no one was with her. She pressed her back to the wall. It's chill spread. Finally she tried to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. No matter how hard she pinched...she felt no pain-just relief. She closed her eyes-everything else felt real.

Even the soft approaching foot falls. Sansa's eyes snapped open and she froze as three figures in cloaks walked past her. She knew it was her family.

"Mother..." She whispered.

No reply.

"Father...I'm so sorry... _Robb?!"_ She choked on the last name. Sansa saw the head of her family member in the back turn subtly...as if they wanted to speak to her but thought better of it.

She pushed off of the wall shakily and took a few steps in their direction. A hand grabbed her wrist from behind. Sansa turned quickly and gasped when she saw Melisandre staring at her-intensely yet again.

"What do you want from me?" Sansa demanded.

Melisandre looked beyond Sansa. When Sansa turned she saw the last cloak vanish into the shadows of the crypt.

"I'm not sure exactly sure why we are both sharing this vision." Melisandre began. "I know that this is the lord of light's doing-but usually I receive my visions by gazing into His flames..."

"The Lord of Light?" Sansa asked skeptically.

"He has brought us together-I can see now, without the flame...that you are important to King Stannis-he needs you."

Sansa watched Melisandre intently, trying to believe a word that came out of her mouth. She had only been around her for less than an hour. Sansa didn't trust her yet.

Melisandre's eyes flashed. "Never mind that now. I know now why we are here. This vision is for you. He is reminding you of what is lost. Your Father-Brother-Mother..."

"What about my younger brothers...and Arya."

Melisandre smiled warmly but her eyes revealed something cunning. "Your siblings are still alive, you haven't lost them."

Sansa laughed, but then paused. "How are you sure?"

Melisandre waved her arms around the room. "The Lord of Light has shown you himself."

Sansa was still fighting to believe when she saw Rickon...he was sleeping in the arms of a brown haired woman. She stroked his curls lovingly. Rickon-alive. Sansa's heart thumped in her chest-She saw Bran next..he was being pushed in a sled by...by Hodor. He looked so grown now... Sansa brought her hand up to her mouth. Arya now, she was in stone room-laughing joyfully. She looked beautiful. Sansa thought to herself. Happy.

A thick tear slid down her cheek.

"Sansa...Sansa."

Sansa was back in the dark room with Stannis standing by his seat. He watched her with concern. Brienne and Podrick were at either side holding her.

"What have you done?" Brienne demaned of Stannis.

"I didn't-."

Sansa was still in a stupor...tears slid down her cheek.

"Sansa." Brienne called. "Are you alright?"

Sansa touched her hand to her cheek and dried her face with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry I..." Sansa began. Her mind kept seeing Rickon, Bran, and Arya. . Happy and Alive. "I must have dozed off or something."

Sansa looked up a found Melisandre with her back turned to Sansa. She was looking into the fire place.


	7. Chapter 7

One look from Melisandre and Stannis put the whole incident behind him. He knew that Melisandre was up to something. Eventually Brienne and Podrick had settled down and Sansa continued to smile softly to herself. Finally he sat back down, his appetite had left him. They made small talk of some sorts until finally Stannis had servants show his guests to a room. Stannis watched the servants clear the tables-waiting. Finally they were gone and Stannis turned to Melisandre.

"What happened to the Stark girl?"

Melisandre gazed vacantly into the fire. "She is no longer a Stark girl."

"What do you mean?"

"She was Sansa Lannister-."

Stannis shrugged. "Yes, but Jofferey is dead now-."

"She was wed to Tyrion Lannister."

"Tyrion?" Stannis scoffed.

"Now she is wed to Ramsay Bolton-son of Roose Bolton."

Stannis stalked over to the fire that Melisandre was peering into-half expecting to see as she saw.

"We have Roose Bolton's daughter-in-law." Stannis said aloud.

"And his grandchild." Melisandre broke gaze with the fire and looked at Stannis.

Stannis stared right back at her. "Sansa is pregnant with his child..."

Melisandre too a step towards Stannis who's face looked severely pinched. "The lord of light has given us the weapon we need to take down Roose Bolton."

Stannis looked unsure, but Melisandre looked as deadly certain as ever. She placed her hands on either side of Stannis's face and looked him right in the eye. "The North will be yours in just a short manner of time now, my king."

* * *

Sansa lounged neck deep in a steaming bathtub. The water felt amazing on her torso. Being pregnant had begun to frighten her. She new little about birth and she remembered Cersei commenting about how messy it'd be. Part of her-and a part that she despised-wanted so desperately to wake up and find the small bulge between her hips to have magically vanished. The pregnancy was yet another slash on the expectations she had doted on since forever. Her engagements and marriages had been nightmares and now she would be a mother without a husband as he was dead now. Not that she was really complaining about Ramsay being gone in the first place...every time she closed her eyes she saw him-every time she lay in bed she could feel him. Sansa shivered. Just the thought of Ramsay was enough to make her forget about her happiness-Her siblings were out there-still alive.

Sansa was about to reach for a bottle of soap when the door pushed open.

Sansa covered her chest as Melisandre walked in.

"Don't worry child, it's only me." Melisandre closed the door behind her. She walked over to a stool by the foot end of the tub, gathered her skirts and sat.

"Where's Brienne...Podrick?" Sansa shifted uncomfortably. She had been naked in front of many female servants before. However Melisandre was no servant of hers and something about her told Sansa that she saw beyond the nakedness of her body and more towards the nakedness of Sansa's mind.

"I'm not here to see your body Sansa." Melisandre smiled. "But I am not blind to your beauty and your looks. How very shapely for a girl your age...I must say. I can tell it has caused jealousy and...lust from even the most formidable of men."

Sansa looked down at the surface of her bathwater and met the gaze of her own reflection. She couldn't help but wonder where would have ended up if other people didn't think her to be so pretty. Mainly Lord Baelish. He would mention how much he loved her lady mother-how she, Sansa, was much more beautiful. If she wasn't as beautiful, would he still care about me the same? Would I still be in King's Landing, my head on a spike...?

Melisandre stood from the stool and moved towards the middle of the tub where she dropped to her knees. Sansa stared feeling even more uncomfortable than before.

With full confidence Melisandre submerged her hand under the hot bath water and placed it on Sansa's stomach. The focus on the red priestess's face was frightening. All of a sudden, something stirred.

In a panic Sansa pushed Melisandre's hand away. and she sat up out of the bath, the surface of the water lapped at her chest. Melisandre wiped water from her face.

Sansa put both hands over her womb, would she feel it again. After a moment she felt nothing. "I'm sorry." Sansa murmured. "I think I felt the baby move."

Melisandre smiled. "I think you are not far enough along for the movement yet-however, I can tell this will be a short pregnancy and your offspring is going to help a lot of people. Good people."

"Did the Lord of Light tell you this?" Sansa asked. Remembering him being mentioned.

"Yes. Also, the sense is part mine alone too."

"Are you a mother?"

Melisandre paused before she replied. "A mother in my own way perhaps...my children have never lived long."

"I'm so sorry." Sansa apologized sincerely.

"Don't be. My children tend to be glorious, even if only for a few hours."

Sansa gave a half smile. "I worry about my child. He won't have a father you know."

"Your child will not need a father anyway. Just you."

Sansa looked down at the water again.

"I really admire you." Melisandre confessed as she glided her fingertips along the waters surface, leading trails of soap behind. "I have noted the pain in your eyes and it's sound in your voice. I see the bruises, yellow as they are-they will fade soon enough. Melisandre trailed her finger along a scar of Sansa's. It was as wide as a needle and begun at her shoulder and ended down halfway to her elbow. Some scars will never leave you."

Sansa listened intently.

"Your pain hasn't ended yet, but I guess you could say it never does for anyone really. People are still going to want to use you to their advantage-you're very powerful you should know. The good thing is that you are in good company-It's important that as long as you are in our care...no harm will come to you. We are your allies. You can trust me and you can put your faith in King Stannis."

"Tell me more about the Lord of Light." Sansa said, almost in a whisper. As Melisandre talked the flames appeared to dance wildly, as if on their own accord.

Melisandre smiled pleasingly. She pushed herself up with the tub and put her hand on the bottle of soap. "May I?"

Sansa nodded. "Of course, but. you're such a fine lady you shouldn't fuss over me like a servant."

The red lady only smiled and filled a large cup with the cooling tub water. "I am a servant of the Lord of Light and he favors you at moment." She poured the water over Sansa's reddish brown hair. The heat sent shivers fro her shoulders to the tips of her toes. Melisandre began to speak of her Lord of Light to Sansa. She began telling her of her childhood and how she first came into favor with her Lord. Sansa laid back and listened. At the same time Melisandre massaged the sweet smelling soap into her hair. Having her hair washed never felt this good.

"Trust in the Lord of Light." Melisandre instructed. "He is the one true god." She rinsed Sansa's hair twice before reaching for a separate bottle. Melisandre rubbed her hands together before she put them on Sansa's shoulders. She pressed her fingers into Sansa's skin going in circles and deeper and deeper and deeper. Sansa moaned softly.

"That's right, relax sweetling. You're safe and sound."

"You said I could help King Stannis...how?" Sansa's asked the best she could through her ecstasy.

"Shh...You will have to do whatever you can to service him and your reward will be more than you could ever have hoped for."

"Anything." Sansa murmured. Her eyes were heavily lidded, but she watched the reflection of fire dance about with the ripples in the water.

"Shh...we can talk more about that later." Melisandre soothed.


	8. Chapter 8

Three chapters beats4Justin! Yeshh. Haha.

Enjoy guys :D :D :D

* * *

Stannis Baratheon paced thoughtfully through the castle room that he now occupied. He had just received a couple letters from a raven. The message left him in a great stupor.

"The wildlings have been delayed by the snow." Davos read from the note. "The snow fall has doubled. Wildings continue the descent south. Snow is what they were made for."

"On the off chance they do not make it here before Roose Bolton's troops do, we need a plan."

"Aye."

"There are a certain number left on our side, here with us now...The army advancing will be atleast double ours..."

"Not to mention the Lannister troops heading up the King's Road." Davos pointed out, holding up the second letter.

"Who leads the Lannister group?"

"I forget his name, he was a man that sat in the King's council."

"Regardless...they won't arrive for days...Roose Bolton is more current."

"But what about us when we have lost our men, we are tired and bloody-then the Lannister army is upon us. Fresh as ever."

"That depend on the wildings."

"What if the get stalled longer?"

"If it weren't for the snow they would be here. It is only a day and a half ride from castle black. I suspect they will get here in just the right moment."

"I certainly hope so." Davos muttered.

"No matter what happens." Stannis said. "We will fight to the last man, even if that man is me."

Melisandre had been lounging on a chair through the entire strategy meeting. Now she readjusted her position in the chair, reminding the men that she was present. Shireen sat next to her. She had a book that she was reading after finding it in an old abandoned library downstairs. Now Shireen looked up at the comment of her father being the last man standing she didn't feel frightened. Not exactly.

Melisandre patted the arm of the chair before she spoke. "It won't come to that, there will be a battle...as you have seen. In the snow. Victory will be yours."

Shireen smiled softly to herself and tried to pick back up on her reading.

Davos tensed at the sound of her voice. He still despised her.

"Get Yuriah and Dren. I need you and them to get our troops in position. We need more watchers too."

"Aye." Davos bowed at King Stannis and at Princess Shireen then marched out the door.

Selyse walked through the door not a moment after. "There she is."

Shireen looked up at her mother with wide eyes.

"Shireen I told you to stay in your room, this is no place for-."

Stannis took one look at his daughter. "She belongs at my side."

Selyse looked at Stannis with shock and confusion. "She is a little girl."

"A little girl caught in the middle of turmoil and war." Stannis sighed as if he was tired of this argument. "Shireen should at least be exposed to action behind the scenes. I don't wan't my child ignorant, she far too innocent as it is.

"I've caught her speaking to our prisoners-."

"They're not our prisoners." Stannis said. "Sansa and her company are our guests and maybe even our gift. Once her allies in the North know she is here, still alive, well we hope that she is valuable."

Hurt washed over Selyse's face. "It would seem I'm always the ignorant one...I'm hardly informed about anything..."

Stannis leaned back against a table. "Be like Shireen. Sit with us, don't speak just be present."

Selyse bit her lip, but she felt happier at his suggestion. She nodded her head.

"From now as it would seem, Roose Bolton in on our trail. Our Wilding troops are on there way-slowly but surely...and we have another group belonging to the Lannister's marching up the King's Road. It's going to be a while before we have the peace that we have now-so enjoy it."

"As for now, I need to speak with Sansa while I still can. Go fetch her for me, Shireen go with your mother."

Shireen looked sad to leave but she closed her book and followed her mother out the door.

Melisandre rose and stood in front of the dying fire. She poked at it with an iron stick. "This would all have been easier if you would have allowed a simple sacrifice."

Stannis thought of his poor daughter. All of the shame that had been dumped on her because of a mark on her face. Stannis was silent as his thoughts stormed inside of his mind. The love for his daughter and his ambitions clashed and love had won, but only by a small margin...

The door opened and Sansa entered. Her dress had been washed and she looked radiant. Her hair had been fixed back and her soft smile warmed Stannis's heart.

"My King." Sansa Curtsied.

"Come have a seat, my dear." Melisandre called, patting the seat next to her.

"Thank you." Sansa walked valiantly and settled in.

Melisandre smiled that smile of hers that always bordered between loving and cryptic.

Stannis sat in the chair opposite of Sansa where they could be eye to eye. "We are hours away from battle, Roose Bolton and his men."

"He is coming here?" Sansa shivered.

"Yes."

"Will the battle be in your favor, your grace."

"Yes. We have enough men and resources here and even more on the way."

Sansa's eyes fluttered down, free of Stannis's gaze. "Your grace...there is something that I have kept from you..."

"What is it?"

"I am a Bolton now, by marriage-and..." Sansa spoke clearly but the words hurt as they left her tongue.

"And?"

"I am carrying Ramsay's child."

"Thank you for telling me yourself." Stannis said without emotion. "I can tell that you are afraid, don't be just yet."

Sansa looked at Stannis with a questioning look on her brow. "I already know about the marriage and what is forming in your belly. The question is Sansa, when Roose Bolton comes will you join him? Will you choose to return to your husband and let him be a father to that child?"

Sansa was still surprised to know how much Stannis knew. "Your Grace." Sansa said slowly. She lifted her head back so that Stannis could see the truth in her eyes as she spoke it. "I would like to do anything I can to keep myself from ever falling back in the hands of the Bolton's. You see, Ramsay never loved me-he beat me and forced me to-to." Sansa took a deep breath. "More truth is that Ramsay is dead. I had tried to escape, Ramsay was convinced that I had a lover. Which is nonsense since he locked me in a tower day and night...I tried to escape to save my baby and he caught me. He beat me when he found me, terribly, he struck my face and beat my belly. Then Brienne found me, and Podrick. She pushed a sword through his heart and then we fled."

Stannis sat as still as a statue. Melisandre looked uncertain, this was something she didn't know. "Then you are no longer tied to the Bolton's it would seem."

"Ramsay is still the father." Stannis pointed out. "Roose Bolton will want the heir."

"If it's a male." Sansa pointed out. "He really wouldn't care if it was a daughter would he?"

"Sansa." Stannis said strongly. "If you pledge your loyalty, I will do what is in my power to keep you safe. I have not forgotten the loyalty of your father and I am in debt to your half brother, Jon Snow. When this ends I will see to it that you have a comfortable life to the end of your days. "

"I pledge my loyalty to you My Grace and my child's when he or she is born."

"So be it."

It was now that for a first time in a long time, Sansa Stark had begun to feel as if life was looking up for her.


	9. Chapter 9

It was just like the Battle at Blackwater. Sansa sat in a hidden room with the other people who wouldn't be fighting. There was Selyse who held a candle and prayed. Shireen who had a book in her lap, but she wasn't reading. Instead she looked sullenly at the grey wall across from her. Brienne was on the outside guarding the door. Podrick stood on the other side of the door. He had his hand on his hilt and the other hung tensely at his side. The only one missing was Melisandre. Sansa didn't know where she was exactly, but surely she was with Stannis guiding his army.

It was daybreak and already the first and second horns had been blown. The Bolton army was close. Sansa only knew it was daybreak because she had been woken up early this morning by Podrick. He led her down into a hidden room where the rest were waiting. There were no windows, the only light came from candles placed about the room. A fire burned at the hearth and a bucket of water beside it in case they needed to put it out. It was dead silent. Nobody moved except to adjust their position so that they could sit still even longer.

Time passed and Shireen stood and her mother looked up from the candle so that she could give Shireen a disapproving glance.

"How long do battles usually last?" Shireen asked Sansa in a whisper.

"There are men dying up there and you have the audacity to be impatient?" Selyse growled.

Sansa looked at the shame in Shireen's face. Selyse reminded her of Septa Mordane. Always criticizing. Sansa reached out for Shireen's tiny hand. Shireen smiled and took Sansa's. "During the Battle at Blackwater it took several hours."

"That's where father had lost..."

"Yes." Sansa agreed. "But that was in the past wasn't it. Today is the day that he will defeat their army. The army my half brother sent is on the way and then they will take Winterfell."

Shireen smiled. "And then they will take out the Lannister's army."

"Exactly."

For a while Shireen sat at Sansa's side. They exchanged stories about fables and daring knights and beautiful princesses and queens. Time seemed to slip by.

* * *

Roose Bolton sat on his horse and looked down on the soldier in front of him. "Now this is news to me."

The soldier squirmed in his armor. "Yes m'lord."

"Stannis Baratheon has our young wolf."

"I saw her myself. He has her protected within the castle."

"Is she well, how is her pregnancy?'

"From what I could tell she is healthy, she doesn't look pregnant I suppose. But she did touch her stomach a few times."

"Alright." Lord Bolton nodded at one of his own soldiers who stalked toward the captured watcher of Stannis.

"Wait!" He panicked. "You promised me mercy. I gave you information!"

"And this is my gratitude." Roose spoke.

The man stalked up behind him and slid his knife across the man's throat. Blood sprayed out. He fell to his knees-gurgled and died.

The battle field was chaos around him. Soldiers fought and died. Metal clanged through the air and mixed with the sounds of men and death. Stannis Baratheon's army was losing and losing fast. It'd only be a matter of time before they could go home.

Bolton knew that if worse came to worse Stannis could always flee and take Sansa with him. Sansa and that thing in her womb. Sansa was too important to lose and she was still property of the Boltons. He had a plan.

* * *

Stannis called for his soldiers to keep fighting. He took on several soldiers himself. Deflecting their swords and wiping away their blood. All of a sudden horns erupted throughout the trees and the soldiers retreated. Stannis watched them go with shock and confusion. Fearing a trick he marched back to the castle.

Stannis leaned over the table, hands clenching the table.

"You're not going to lose this one." Melisandre's voice spoke behind.

"We just lost 3/4ths of our men. No word from Jon Snow. This isn't the battle that I saw in the snow."

"Precisely." Melisandre aggreed. "Somehow this is going to end well for us."

"We need a mir-."

The door swung open and slammed against the wall. Davos hurried to Stannis's side waving a piece of paper.

Stannis took it from Davos and read it. For a minute he just took in the words and thought to himself. Finally he crumpled up the paper in his hand and let it fall to the ground. "Bring me Sansa."


	10. Chapter 10

Hee hee. You warm my heart beats4Justin and Tainted-eve and all the other people who enjoy what I am writing. I've been writing a bit, and posting several chapters-mostly because I am anxious to get to the part I started this fanfiction for. I know I don't write much of Brienne...but that's because well...I am really not a fan of hers. I kinda lost my liking after she was a jerk and killed the Hound-who I did like especially HoundXArya not as aromannce but as a companionship-hm! I'm gonna give her a good ending though because she is being good to Sansa and Catelyn.

Have a goodnight/morning and Enjoy!

* * *

"You want to turn me over to Roose Bolton?" Sansa heard Stannis relay the message that had been sent to him by Raven.

"That's what he wants. It sounds easy. Deliver you to the enemy and they will leave us be. They will allow me to pack up what left of my dignity and my family then wave me off."

Sansa's heart froze in her chest. he had promised her protection. "It does sound easy." Selyse agreed. We can leave here with our lives."

"And go where?" Stannis demanded. "What would become of our family name? There is no where else to go."

Selyse watched her husband with confusion, not sure where he was going with this.

"It's a trick." Davos grumbled.

"A poorly thought out trick." Stannis agreed. "As soon as we handed you over he would finish us."

"And what if." Sansa began slowly. "You knew for certain that by handing me over he would surrender?"

"Not surrender, he said he will let us live." Davos pointed out.

Stannis took two steps and kneeled before Sansa. "I gave you my word that I would protect you. My word is my life."

Sansa. "What are you going to do?"

"We are going to wait until noon tomorrow and hope that Jon Snow makes it here with his army."

Davos gathered papers and maps before he exited the room.

Stannis squeezed Sansa's hand before he stood. "Get some rest girl."

* * *

"What do we do now?" Stannis asked Melisandre.

"Trust in the Lord of Light." She stated matter of fact.

"Meaning."

"You were right. We need to wait for Jon Snow's army."

"Good."

"There is a chance that Jon Snow may never make it,if he doesn't then all is lost I'm afraid."

"The vision in the fire-?"

"Is the effect of a chain reaction. Something needs to happen-the right events need to lead up to that moment. Nothing is set in stone my King. Not yet."

"What needs to be done?"

"Roose Bolton needs to die."

"And how will you achieve that?"

"Sansa."

"Sansa?"

Melisandre revealed to Stannis her plan and the result. Stannis argued with her, and he argued for that he had promised to protect her.

"And this is you protecting her." Melisandre countered. "She will not be harmed, in fact this small sacrifice will free her from darker chains that have been locked beyond her control. "

"No."

Melisandre tilted her head. "You ask for the Lord of Lights help, but you refuse to give back. Even your own daughter has been denied a certain honor by your-."

"That's enough." Stannis snapped. He turned on her and backed her up against the wall. He put a hand on the wall, caging her red woman tilted her chin up defiantly.

"Without a sacrifice, The Lord of Light cannot help you. Let me do what I can."

"That girl has been through enough hell." He muttered inched from her face.

"Let her have a choice then." Melisandre said lowly.

"She has more sense than that."

"I'll speak with her."

"We will speak to her."Stannis corrected. "First thing in the morning."

"As you wish." Melisandre murmured.

* * *

"He wasn't so bad a husband really." Sansa confided in Podrick. "I hated him at first. I thought that he was the cruelest joke that has ever been played on me. In truth Tyrion was the kindest man in King's Landing."

The two of them were alone in a room set aside for them. Brienne, as usual chose to guard outside the door. She trusted that task only herself after personally searching every in of the room. She did so to make sure there was no other way in or out.

"That's all I had ever wanted really." Sansa said almost sadly. "To have a good, kind husband. One who would love me. But now, what I want most is a good future. I don't care who I marry now. I just want to live comfortably."

Podrick looked down at the stone floor. He listened intently to Sansa as she opened herself to him. They had been talking about himself, how he came into Tyrion's service, Tyrion himself and now the future. Sansa stood in the middle of the room. She held herself together, both arms crossed over her chest and holding onto her shoulders. Sansa's hair was down. She hadn't bathed that night. Instead she took her hair down and had brushed it a bit before stopping. The light from the fire burning behind her illuminated her body. This made it hard for Podrick to focus and even harder for his heart to stop pounding. The way the light glowed through her long, flowing auburn hair gave her a fierce look. She looked strong and even more beautiful than ever at that moment.

Sansa noticed Podrick staring and took it as a different meaning. "You're right. It's a ridiculous thing to think about just yet.."

"No." Podrick said automatically, surprising himself. "I mean...I like to think about how I want my life to go."

Sansa looked in his direction. He could see the blue in her eyes from where he stood. "What do you think about?"

"I think about becoming a knight, a strong and brave knight. One who doesn't fight for the man with the richest pockets." Podrick looked to the left of Sansa when he spoke. For once he didn't feel nervous, he felt comfortable speaking to her and telling her a bit about his own desires. "I want to fight for a man with the richest and truest heart."

Sansa grinned. "That does sound nice."

"And then." Podrick shrugged. "If I have the honor of finding a lady who is good and true-I should like to give my heart to her."

"Will you have children of your own?"

"I don't know...I'd like to have a daughter of my own you know?"

"A daughter?" Sansa asked. "Not a son?"

"Maybe later." Podrick said softly. "But I would like a daughter whom I would raise to be independent. I'd want her to be brave and smart. Grow up to be a lady of influence and be able to live her way."

"That sounds like Arya. My little sister."

"Yeah. I remember her from that day we told you about. She was dressed in breeches and had short hair. I could tell from the way she stood with her little sword that she was independent."

"She had to be."Sansa sighed. "After our father was murdered-there's no telling how she got to where she was."

"She's alive and well, so are your brothers."

"It's wonderful."

No one said anything for a moment. Finally Sansa let go of herself and reached out for the hair was at that moment she thought something was stabbing her stomach. With asoundless cry she fell toher knees.

Podrick tore away from where he stood guard and fell to the ground next to her.

"No, I'm fine. I'm fine." Sansa assured him. "I've been having cramps all day long."

"We need to get you a maester."

Sansa smiled painfully. "There are no maesters here."

Podrick looked at Sansa, wanting desperately to help her even though there was nothing that he could do. Sansa pulled herself into a sitting postion, putting her back against the dusty sofa beside her.

"Ah." She breathed. The cramp seemed to pulse in her abdominals. She let her head fall back and waited it out.

Podrick watched her with concern. Her pretty eyelids were closed tightly and her soft red lips were slightly parted. He wondered what they tasted like, before shaking the thought from his head. He felt confused. Quickly he tried to get to his knees but he felt Sansa's hand touch him on the crook of his arm.

"Please stay here beside me." Sansa's eyes watched his. The blue was mesmerizing. An oasis in the midst of a fire that was her hair, illuminated once again by the ebbing flames from the fireplace. Her lips were pressed together now.

"I'll stay." He gulped. Podrick fell back beside Sansa. She scooted closer to him and lay her head on his side. His heart beat so quickly he was sure it could be heard knocking against his boiled leather armor. If she could hear his heart it didn't bother her at all. Podrick put his arm around her small shoulders, allowing her to snuggle closer. He hugged her him, determined to help her feel safe and warm.

"Thank you." Sansa murmured.

"Of course my lady."

Sansa stared across the room, but at nothing in particular. She didn't want to forget that Roose Bolton was outside, expecting her to be returned to him and Winterfell. Part of her had a small fear that Stannis would choose to turn her over, but that was fought with faith in her King. She felt safe in Stannis's company. She felt safe in the castle with Brienne protecting her and Podrick holding her. Being in his arms felt almost as good as her bath last night. She ached for another massage like that one. Even the Red Woman was being kind to her, making everything feel okay.

She didn't know how long they sat there exactly, but when the door opened the fire had decreased to smaller flames. Podrick looked and Saw Melisandre peering at them, a smile playing at her lips.


	11. Chapter 11

Dracoqueen, you gotta keep reading 0-0

* * *

Podrick slowly took his arm back, suddenly feeling very weary. Sansa laughed to herself. "We were just talking."

"I'm not here to make judgements." Melisandre shrugged. "Perhaps, Podrick, could you give us some privacy. I need to have a word with Sansa."

Podrick looked at Sansa. "Do you think you will be alright."

"Yes." Sansa said, sitting up straight. "It was just a cramp."

Podrick nodded and stood. He took Sansa's hand and pulled her up also. She thanked him and he made his way across the room and shut the door behind him.

"Is there any news?" Sansa asked.

"Not really, Roose Bolton stands outside the castle. His men at the ready. One command and they will storm the castle. The rest of the men may die. We will most likely die too."

"That's grim." Sansa commented.

"Yes."

"You musn't worry too much about that fate. Many weeks ago The Lord of Light revealed to us a battle in the snow. We saw the wildings finishing armies and Stannis was victorious."

Sansa felt relieved at this. "So we just have to wait for our army to arrive. How much longer?"

Melisandre made her way from the front of the room to the fireplace. "Lord Bolton promised that he would give King Stannis until noon to hand you over. Now, in my vision it was clearly well past noon...closer towards the evening." The Red Woman reached for a large bottle and a clear glass that was sitting there. She brought them down and placed them on a table beside the sofa. "That means that something is going to stall the armies until the wildings arrive. Whether it be that somehow, Roose Bolton got what he wanted..." Melisandre poured a liquid into a cup, it was a golden hue. "Or something else will stall him."

"Which is it?" Sansa asked.

"We don't know yet."

"Should I give myself over?" Sansa asked Meliesandre who took a small sip of her drink. "I did promise that I would serve King Stannis..."

"I have every confidence that turning you over is not what is necessary. You won't have to worry about that any longer."

"What is going to be done then?"

Melisandre drank more of her drink. It was half empty now.

"We wait." When she saw the worry in Sansa's face she shook her head. "If only I could give better advice."

"No."Sansa smiled halfly. "I understand."

Melisandre took a few more larger sips until the glass was empty. Now she set the glass on the table.

"Honestly though, don't worry. I have heard of your past and I now that there is pain from it. Like I said, the pain isn't over." Melisandre stepped close to Sansa and cupped her cheek with her warm hand. "But the healing has begun."

Sansa nodded slowly.

"You should lay down, try to rest." Melisandre half turned to put the items back in place.

"I'm really not tired at all." Sansa stepped over to the table and gingerly reached for the brush.

"Let me help you to relax." Melisandre suggested.

Sansa tapped the brush against her palm. "You don't have to fuss over me."

"I want to." She filled the glass half full with the liquid. "I made this myself, it's made from roots and spices. I like to drink it when I need to unwind." She handed the glass to Sansa.

"Thank you." Sansa finished off the drink. It tasted wonderfully.

"Go ahead and lie down. I will give you another massage. That should help you sleep."

"Alright." Sansa laid the brush back on the table and stepped over to the bed. Melisandre had pulled the sheet back.

"Wait." Melisandre was behind Sansa. She began to untie the strings from the back of her dress. "It will feel better this way."

Sansa didn't want to say anything, but she felt a panic wash over her. For a moment she was back in Winterfell. It was her wedding night and Ramsay was behind her, getting her out of her dress...

Sansa exhaled quietly. Melisandre was a woman. Sansa reminded herself. She can't do what Ramsay did. Sansa's dress hit the floor. Her under skirt kept her from being fully naked. Sansa laid on her stomach, afraid it would hurt at first but when it didn't she relaxed. Melisandre had moved to the fire place. She added a log and poked at the fire. In a moment the fire was large and the room became warmer. Then she sat beside Sansa.

Her hands were warm like they had been held by the fire. The heat sent shivers down to her toes as it had the other night. Her hands worked themselves into Sansa's troubles and melted them away like butter. She started at the shoulder blades and pressed her thumbs into them, moving them in a circular movement. Sansa's back arched slightly as her bones popped from the pressure. Melisandre slid the palms of her hands down Sansa's pale back and then up again, pressing her palms deeper and deeper. She kept at this for a while until all of the knots were out. She slid her hands back up to Sansa's shoulders and down her right arm. She put a hand on either side and massaged her arm for a moment. Then she went to work along Sansa's spine. It popped as the pressure was applied until all the knots there were gone. Melisandre continued on until Sansa's breathing had begun to stick to a normal pattern.

Sansa could feel herself falling into a deep sleep. It took awhile to get sleepy, but it hit her soon enough.

She had pleasant dreams in her sleep. Sansa and her siblings were walking through a garden-with the exception of Bran, who was carried by Hodor. She held Rickon's hand and Arya held the other. Together they lifted him up and swung him happily. Rickon giggles with glee.

In the distant they heard music playing. Sansa looked at Arya, who smiled and took off towards the party. There was a stone floor surrounded by shrubs, a quartet played while ladies and knights danced beautifully. She felt a tap at her shoulder. Podrick smiled and offered his hand. He had proper armor on now, and a well trimmed beard. Sansa smiled. She looked over to see Arya, Rickon and Bran dancing in a circle. Bran's legs fully functioning taking him around and around. Podrick led her out and put a hand on her waist. They glided together for a moment before they came to a stop.

A man was cutting in. Sansa looked away from Podrick's eyes and met Lord Baelish's. He bowed and held out his hand. Podrick bowed and passed her hand over. Sansa curtsied and put her hand on his shoulder while he put his hand on her waist.

Petyr gazed at her, never taking his gaze away, not for a moment. He smiled power of it caused Sansa to blush and when she looked away for a moment she caught sight of her siblings still dancing in a circle...only now a fourth child was dancing with them. A boy with dark dark curly hair. As if he could sense her watching him he looked her way and smiled beautifully at her. He had lovely dimples and his eyes-they were her eyes. He was beautiful. She looked back at Petyr who still watched her blissfully, studying her as if she were a rare gem. When the song ended he drew her close to him. He was a few inches from her now. He cupped her cheek and his eyes fluttered closed as he leaned in.

Sansa's eyes slid open. The room was dark, the fire had reduced to a red glow. Melisandre was long gone and somewhere in the room she could sense Podrick. He was a knight in her dream. Upon remembering her dream Sansa felt a wave of saddness. It was as if she had been cheated almost. The dream had been so beautiful...being with her siblings again...and Lord Baelish he was just about to kiss her. Sansa closed her eyes and finished the dream in her conscious mind. Then, she played her dream in her mind again. Had she seen her son? He looked like his father, dimples and dark curly hair. His eyes were so lovely, smiling lovingly at her. It was all so pleasant. She would have to Melisandre later for if she hadn't of fallen asleep as she had, it would have been long time before she would get to see her son and her siblings...and maybe even Lord Baelish. She wondered if he had forgotten about her. What he would say to her once he found out she had run away from the better life he thought that he was giving her.

Sansa breathed and decided that she had a right to escape. If she would have stayed then she and her son to be born may have never lived to this day. He was so beautiful...better than she could have ever imagined. Sansa shifted and tried to fall back asleep, using her imagination to pick back up on the dream. Try as she might, the dream never came back to her. She breathed deeply as she dozed. Her son's face shifted to Ramsay's. He looked at her with the same intensity as Lord Baelish had, not like she was a rare gem but a piece of coal. Where there had been love and life in Lord Baelish's eyes Ramsay's were full of anger and death. He brought his hand back and just before he struck her there was a knock at the door. Sansa's gasped awake. Podrick opened the door.

"Have Sansa dressed and bring her to His Grace's pressence as soon as possible."

Sansa sat up. She covered her chest and slipped out of bed. Her dress was no longer in the floor. She searched for a moment but noticed another hanging from a rack by the fire. She picked it up with one hand. The dress was a ruby red and had long sleeves. Sansa stepped into it and was relieved to find it tied in the front. She smoothed the front before turning around. Podrick had his back turned and was studying the wall when she made her way over to him and the door.

"His grace is in there council room." Podrick told her.

"Thankyou." Sansa exited the room.

"Good morning, my lady." Brienne greeted.

"Good morning." Sansa smiled as Brienne escorted her up the stairs.


	12. Chapter 12

This may be the last chapter until Monday, my family and I are going to the lake :D.

* * *

"Please have a seat Sansa." Stannis offered. He stood several paces infront of her. His back was rigid and his hands were clasped behind his back.

"Thank you, your grace."

Stannis didn't reply. Melisandre had her hands tucked infront of her. She looked down, waiting for Stannis to speak. When she saw him fumble for words she stepped forward.

"How did you sleep, sweet lady?"

Sansa grinned. "I had the most beautiful dream, I saw my brothers and sisters and I danced in a beautiful garden."

Melisandre's eyes flashed for a fraction of a second."How wonderful. I knew there was weariness in your body, so I snuffed it out."

"I am very grateful."

Stannis exhaled. "Sansa. When you pledged your loyalty to me I gave my word that as long as I had power I would protect you. I would take care of you."

"Yes, your grace."

"You're confusing her."Melisandre said evenly. "Tell her about the raven."

Stannis nodded and moved over to the table and brought back a paper. "Fight's broke out between the groups, the rebels have been cut down and they are headed this way. The chances of them making it by noon are impossible."

"But noon is all we have?" Sansa gasped.

"Exactly." Melisandre agreed. "Which means unless we can cut off the beasts head, this castle will be taken over. There is no escape."

Sansa felt her heart fall. "If you must turn me over, I do understand. I am pregnant with his grandchild. He wouldn't hurt me."

"He would punish you for running away." Melisandre shook her head. "Best case he will wait for the babe and then skin you alive."

Sansa shivered, remembering the old woman back in Winterfell. "Then what can I do?"

"The Lord of Light can do amazing things Sansa. He can stop whole armies, he can ressurect the dead, he can show us the past present and future. All it takes is a small sacrifice."

"A small sacrifice?" Sansa repeated.

"Exactly."

Something clicked in Sansa's mind. "My baby, that's what you want." It wasn't a question. Sansa already knew.

"It isn't a baby yet. Just a small bud of life that doesn't know life yet."

"What would happen to him." Sansa asked as she saw her son grown as he was in her dream.

"He would turn into a shadow and he would end Roose Bolton."

"You want to turn my son into a murder?"

"You don't know that it is a he or even if it will make it past the birthing table." Melisandre smiled softly.

"No." Sansa looked up at Melisandre earnestly. "I do know, I saw him. He looked like his father...dimples and dark curls. He had my eyes too. He was beautiful. I saw him dancing with Arya and Bran and Rickon."

"It was only a dream."

"Or maybe The Lord of Light showed him to me."

Melisandre nodded. "He did, of course he did. It was a vision to show you, he was saying goodbye."

Sansa shook her head. If he was saying goodbye then were her siblings saying goodbye? Podrick? Lord Baelish?

"I think he was saying hello." Sansa said.

"Perhaps."

Stannis looked at Sansa. "It is your choice entirely. I understand."

"Think of it this way too, love." Melisandre added. "This is the child of a man who is the enemy of our King. A man who is dead. You are young and without the child your life has opened up again for you."

"He's innocent though." Sansa put her hand over her stomach. The cramps had stopped for a while.

"If you should choose to give the sacrifice." Stannis began. "I will restore the North to the Starks. Jon Snow has denied the North but when your brothers come of age it will be theirs. I will give the North soldiers so that no one may threaten them again."

Sansa felt an incredible amount of pressure on her shoulders-was it worth it? That beautiful boy, the kind she had always dreamt of having.

Wouldn't it be better if she were married? If her children had a living father? If the castle was taken would she be killed before Roose even saw her-or worse?

"I don't think that I could live with myself if-if I agreed to this."

Stannis nodded and Melisandre let her gaze drop. "If it comes to it." Sansa said shakily. "If the wildings don't make it and everything appears lost then-then."

Melisandre kissed Sansa of the forehead. "That is a wise decison."

Sansa nodded and stood. "I should like to go back to my room now."

"Of course."

* * *

I am prochoice, for the record. -Lemon-Moon


	13. Chapter 13

It was well past Mid-night when a small council had convened. Leading the council was Stannis Baratheon.

"Winterfell has once again been sacked and now it is in my name that it is commanded."

Six other men nodded in agreement. Sansa assumed that no man in Winterfell would openly protest against King Stannis. The day of the battle, once Roose Bolton had fallen, every soldier that had tried to flee was hunted down and executed by wildlings. The remaining soldiers were gathered together and given a choice. Join or die. After several soldiers were executed swiftly, King Stannis turned his direction to Winterfell. In the following day Winterfell was sacked and the loyal Bolton followers executed. Any word or sign of disloyalty was paid for in automatic death. The walls were heavily guarded and no man, woman or child was allowed to leave. Even Walda Frey, who promised her loyalty and her child's loyalty to Stannis.

"Tonight I lead an army South to King's Landing. The capital is under chaos right now and there is no better time."

"What of Winterfell?" A man named Dale had asked. "She was been through three different captors now, what is to keep her from being taken again?"

Stannis nodded towards Jon Snow who took his hint to speak. "In Winterfell I have arranged two hundred and fifty Wildlings to surround the walls. All are armed and will hunt within the trees to sustain themselves. The Women and Children also remain here to mend the damage done within the walls. This should detain any threats."

"An army of wildlings?" Dale questioned. "With all due respect your grace-."

"Wildlings are treacherous savages that bed their own mothers." A man selected by Jon Snow to be the representative of the wildlings finished.

Dale turned to look at this man, but he only crossed his arms across his chest and grinned smugly at Jon.

"I never said-" Dale protested.

"Och!" The wildling leader protested. "Yeah ya did. Or same thing as whatever you were thinking. The wildlings have decided that the North is no longer safe, we have a common agreement that the South is to be our new home."

Sansa knew that by the South he meant Winterfell. Everything below the wall was south to the wildlings.

"I don't plan on returning to Winterfell once I have taken the Throne, this means I will need a trusted individual to also remain here in Winterfell to keep my plans afloat."

Sansa took in a measured breath of air.

"Jon Snow." Stannis began. "Is joining my side on the descent to King's Landing. I will require his influence with the wildling army. Sansa Stark will remain in Winterfell and she will oversee my wills."

Sansa's heart leapt. She looked at Stannis who gave her a look before turning to his maps. Jon Snow smiled softly to her aswell.

Dale shook his head. "Wildlings surrounding Winterfell, A woman running it..."

Jon Snow frowned. "Not just any woman, mind you. Sansa Stark-Heir to Winterfell."

"That is all. Any questions or reminders of orders may be asked of me. We leave as soon as the horses are ready."

Once all of the men had left Sansa joined Stannis and Jon around their map. Even on the map King's Landing looked so far away.

"The wildling hunters will provide Winterfell with enough meat and grains to survive through a few years. Once everything becomes settled I am going to set up several roads into the North. We will need communication as well as each city, village, and town accessible at all times."

"Is this permanent?" Sansa asked.

"Should Jon Snow ever want to be legitimized, I first promised Winterfell to him."

Jon twitched once with humor. "It's permanent then."

"This will not be easy." Stannis warned. "But it's simple. Do as I say for the time being. Come spring life will start anew." Stannis took a second of silence. He turned so he could look Sansa directly in the eye. "You're the daughter of Eddard Stark and you have sacrificed a life of your own in my cause. Because of this I will grant you to become Lady protector and Wardeness of the North. Only, of course-if you can manage through the Winter. Should we come back to find Winterfell empty save for four hundred frozen corpses-it'll pass to someone else." With that Stannis bowed his head respectfully and made his way out the door.

Sansa exhaled noisly. Jon Snow clapped her on the back. "My Lady Sansa."

Sansa laughed with extertion.

"Don't worry." Jon coaxed. "But be assertive. Make sure you pay attention to what is going on around you. These people are dangerous-but they also need a strong leader."

"What's to keep them loyal to me, Jon?"

Jon looked at her with his dark brown eyes. They weren't their father's eyes-they must of been his mother's. "Stannis has promised them a place in this new place. It's foreign to them-or at least it will be come spring when the snow's melt and the warmth returns."

Sansa felt relieved. Jon smiled crookedly. "Not to mention, you're beautiful and caring and strong. Keep their best interests at heart."

Sansa smiled sweetly. "Maybe you should make a list."

Jon chuckled, he drew her in for a tight hug.

"I think it will have to be Spring before I see you again." He said in her hair.

"Until then." Sansa goodbyed.

"Until then." Jon agreed. "Walk me to the door, alright?"

* * *

The next few weeks went smoother than Sansa could have ever dreamed. She had assembled her own council members, Brienne and Podrick were her own guards-but she had asked them to stand down during meetings. Sansa was afraid to insult the wildings.

In her council was Midge, an older wildling woman who was mistress of the women and children. Her task was to keep the women in order as well as keeping Sansa informed of any news or needs. The old knight Ser Dale kept her informed of the northern soldiers as the wildling, Bill whom Jon had assigned as representative of the wildlings to keep them in check. A warg named Sikke acted as maester for the sick. Sikke intrigued Sansa greatly. He could control animals with his own mind and he had much knowledge of apothecary. There was also a man named Victor, he took note of inventory and helped manage the reconstruction of Winterfell.

"We need thirteen men to help reconstruct the holes on the south side wall." Victor informed.

Bill smirked. "I have just the men. They are getting restless outside the walls and are on the verge of brewing trouble."

Victor nodded. "With thirteen the construction shouldn't take but an hour. More men sounds good, but this area is just a sliver of the wall. No many can fit anyway." He scribbled notes in a small book.

"What of the women?" Sansa asked Midge.

Midge tapped her fingers on the table nervously. "My niece Ana is due soon. She can hardly stand."

Ana was pregnant. Sansa felt a pang of sadness. Every once in a while she thought of her child. It was a habit of hers to touch her stomach still. She resisted this time. Sansa could hardly feel too pleased when she thought of that little boy she had seen in her dreams. Of course, he didn't look like that when- Sansa shook the memory from her mind.

"Does she have comfortable bedding?" Sansa asked subtly exasperated.

"We made her a bed and double stuffed the mattress with straw."

"Have you examined her, Maester Sikke?"

"Yes." He answered curtly. His blue eyes were very calm. "Thrice."

"No complications?" Sansa inquired.

"None. Ana is simply very pregnant. I predict she will give birth with in a fortnight."

Midge exhaled. "That's a relief. The weather's affect on her worries me."

Sikke shrugged. "The child will survive. I felt him kick."

Sansa changed the subject. "Any word from His Grace? Or anyone?"

Ser Dale shook his head. "I have had my men keep an eye out should word travel. No ravens no messenger's."

"I suppose we'll have to wait a bit longer then." Sansa sighed. "Is that all for today?...That's a wrap."

Sansa watched her council disperse. She let the tears make her vision blurry. She then counted to ten-slowly-wiped her face-and the composed herself.

"Are you okay, My Lady?" Brienne asked sincerely with concern.

"Of course. Always."

"Yes, My Lady."

Sansa gathered her skirts and before she had taken two steps she heard Brienne call to her. "Lady Sansa?"

"Yes Brienne?" Sansa turned and looked at her dear friend.

"It seems we are going to be here for several years."

"I fear so." Sansa agreed.

Brienne looked at her with a serious stare. "I gave an oath to protect you and...I may not always be able to protect you-.'

"Brienne-."

"Atleast not personally."

Sansa raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Let me teach you how to defend yourself. How to use a sword-and everything of the sort. Then I would really be keeping my oath to your lady mother."

Sansa's mouth opened a bit. I've always been so helpless. She thought sullenly to herself. This was an excellent idea.

"I accept your offer." Sansa agreed.

"Good." Brienne nodded. "I will look around for a training sword." With a bow she was off.

* * *

The next day Sansa, Brienne, and Podrick as well as several young onlookers gathered in the stable yards to practice. Brienne had begun with teaching basic steps and stances. Just by holding the heavy stick Sansa knew her arm would be sore tonight. She didn't let that detour her however. She was ecstatic to learn. Another Sansa from a different world would turn her nose up to swords and fighting. But that Sansa was buried deep inside like an old blanket in a chest.

"Keep your arm stea-."

A commotion interrupted Brienne and Sansa whipped around to see several men running towards something.

Without a second thought she bolted towards the chaos.

"Where's Sansa?"

She heard a child cry.

"Get your hand's off him!" A grown woman's voice warned.

"Woah." One of her men called.

She heard a bark from a dog and snapping of jaws.

"Woah. Call off your dog!" Ser Dale called.

"It's not a dog." The boy sniffed. "It's a Direwolf and his name is Shaggydog!."

Sansa's heart leapt in her chest. "Out of the way!" She pushed past the wall of laughing men. She saw him and had to choke back a sob. He wasn't little baby Rickon any more. He had grown so much in the last few years.

She leapt to him and he tore away from the frightened woman he was with to crash into Sansa. Together they fell to the frozen ground, tight and warm any eachother's joy and warmth. Tears of happiness spilled down Sansa's cheeks.

"Sansa." Rickon sighed, his voice was choked up too.

Shaggydog swayed with the force of his furiously wagging tail. He covered the two of them in wet kisses.

"Down Shaggydog!"Rickon laughed.

The Direwolf crawled around on its belly. Rickon turned to look at Sansa. The sadness in his eyes seemed to suppress her joy, as it took her by surprise. "Is it true Sansa, are they all dead?" The look on his face told her that he already knew the answer, but he needed closure from the confirmation on her lips.

"Yes, 're dead." Rickon fell into Sansa's embrace again. He hugged her tightly and she held him even tighter.

"Promise me you won't leave me?" Rickon murmured.

"I promise." She whispered back.


	14. Chapter 14

Lemon-Moon

Sorry for any misspellings or bad grammer. My keyboard is sticky and my work didn't save first draft I wrote so I had to start from scratch xP bleh. Thanks for your comments :3 haha and Sansa Stark Is bada** for the record-maybe a smidge less bada** than Arya but I'd never sacrifice her :C goodness xD.

Enjoy.

* * *

Winterfell lay under snow that had last fallen a few days ago. The fortress was settling down from the nightmare that had occurred the same day the snow fell. Whitewalkers. That's what the wildlings were calling them. Sansa heard horrific tales over the years and to actually see them then. Hundreds of thousands arched down from past the wall. The Wildling men and women prepared for battle. Long swords and daggers of dragonstone were carried. Sansa didn't hide like she and Cersei had during the battle at Blackwater Bay. The last seven years of learning how to wield swords and fly arrows from the best amongst them had given her a whole new dose of courage. She never had to prove her training. Just as the animated corpses had come within a mile she saw them fall to the snow. When they came close they discovered that they had vanished and in their places were mounds of bones. The flesh had turned to ash.

That wasn't the end to the surprises in store for Sansa. The snow had begun to melt more and more each day.

"It's springtime." Maester Sikke had predicted. Even Ser Dale seemed in a better mood.

* * *

Sansa and her friends spent some time in the courtyard together. They were enjoying together the last of the snow before it melted away for good. Not that they were going to run out for another day or two. It was still cold enough to keep puffs of smoke from drifting out of the groups mouths as they leapt about the courtyard dodging and pitching snowballs at eachother. Sansa was retreating now. She had thrown a snowball and it hit Rickon right in the middle of his face. He shook it off and eyed her threateningly. Sansa knew she was in for it now. Rickon disappeared behind a snow mound that was 20 feet from where she stood. Several snow mounds stood around Winterfell where they had shoveled it to keep pathways visable. They were helpful during snow battles. Sansa quickly began to rebuild her assault. By the time she had been able to make ten, seven had been spent warding off approaching giggling children trying to tag Sansa and each other with the snow. She felt a snowball burst on the back of her head. It didn't hurt but it still caused her to jump. She heard Rickon laugh victoriously. Sansa made two more snowballs before scooping them in her arms and turning to face Rickon. He was gone.

Another snowball burst on her shoulder, this was from another person though. Sansa pitched another at them, causing the children to retreat gleefully.

That left four.

Rickon peeped out at Sansa, revealing his location. Sansa aimed and fired. The snowball came to close to the mound and broke on the side of it. Rickon had disappeared again.

Three.

Sansa snuck around the side. She had suspected that he would have fled. She took a step back and Rickon leaned around the side to fling a snowball at her. it was just his arm so it missed, giving her a chance to engage. She chased him again throwing two snow balls in the process. His laughter was music to her ears. Rickon had grown a lot in the last seven years. He was sixteen or seventeen now, they hadn't kept track of name days.

He wasn't a little boy anymore. He had the fairness of a Tully and the rugged build of a Stark. Not to mention he was strong and shaped from spending time outside with the wildling men and women surrounding Winterfell. It seemed that once Rickon felt secure that Sansa wasn't going anywhere he began to loosen up a bit. He was hardly inside the fortress anymore. He enjoyed the company of the wild wildlings. They told him stories and taught him how to wield swords and fly arrows same as Sansa. He worked alongside them and Osha, who had found old relatives amongst the wildlings. Together they hunted and cleaned the kill. Rickon made his own vest out of a hide from a stag that he had taken down on his own. Rickon had even grown close to a girl named Blayre. She was as lithe as a bow with light brown hair and eyes. She was Bill's sister's daughter. Sansa knew this when one day during her weekly council meeting when Bill had expressed his concern for his niece.

"Her sisters tell me they see him trying to draw her away for gods knows what." Bill grumbled. "I know he's your kin but I won't have him stirring trouble with our girls. Blayre is the oldest you know?"

Sansa promised to take care of it and when she confronted Rickon about it he blushed and tried to act innocent. Sansa laughed and teased him about. Questioning whether or not he knew how to woo a pretty girl.

"I'm not trying to woo a girl." A pimply faced Rickon had shrugged. "And even if I was, I know how to woo a girl."

"Would you also know how to kiss her?" Sansa teased.

"Yes." Rickon snorted. "I've kissed lots of girls?"

"Oh yeah, who might these maidens be?"

"Teyne. Yuri...Cera."

Sansa knew none of these girls but she let the matter slip. Instead she just reminded him of the concerned Bill. Rickon was a man grown now. His pimples had gone away. She had no doubt that he had his fair share of kisses by now. Everywhere he went, Rickon drew in shy glances from girls, much to the annoyance of the wildling boys.

Sansa was down to one snowball. She packed it tight and advanced towards Rickon. He had time to add to his ammunition. He wasn't paying attention to her as she strode over to him. Finally he looked up and began to retreat.

"That's right." Sansa taunted. "Run away like the craven you are."

"Alright!" Rickon sneered playfully. "You asked-oomph!" Rickon had slipped in the snow. His assault pile was abandoned as his arms flailed and he busted his butt in the snow.

Sansa covered her mouth with her hand and snickered.

"What are you laughing at?" Rickon called. He had swiftly grabbed a handful of snow and chunked it at her. It burst on her stomach. "You only have one snowball left!"

Sansa feigned malice and closed in on Rickon who was throwing snow left and right. He didn't take care to form them nor aim properly so most either missed or hardly affected her.

"One snowball to finish the job. Ah-ha-ha-ha!" She was about to launch the attack when a look of sheer terror crossed Rickon's face. Fear that didn't come from a sister's tactfully raised snowball. She heard shouts and when a shadow crossed over Winterfell she spun around and looked to the sky. Her snowball fell a part from Sansa hands clasping tightly. For a moment she could only stare gappingly at the beast that circled the sky above her. Rickon was at her side immediately.

"It's a dragon!" He sputtered. "A real live dragon!"

"Uh huh." Sansa mumbled.

Even more to her amazement. A human being rode on it's back. The black dragon circled three more times as the people fled out of the way. The ground quaked as it landed. Sansa heard more commotion outside.

"Army!" She heard voices call out.

Her attention was taken again by the dismounting figure. It was a woman with silver hair and a cloth tied around her face. Two other people dismounted after her. One was another tall woman with tan skin and curly black hair. She was more timid than the silver haired woman. She trailed close behind. The Second was a tall man who Sansa found incredibly handsome. He kept his hand on the hilt of his sword, and his eyes roamed crowd searching for danger.

Sansa's mind put the pieces together quickly. The hair-the dragon. This woman was a Targaryen.

"I have come to speak to the Warden of the North." She called.

"Who's asking?" Ser Dale had pushed to the front of the crowd, not that they were to close to the terrifying beast anyhow.

The tall dark woman beside her stepped forward. "Behold. **Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, the Unburnt, Queen of Meereen, Queen of Yunkai, Queen of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, _Khaleesi_ of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains, and Mother of Dragons and now Queen of Westeros."**

"Stannis is King." Voices called out.

People whispered and chattered amongst themselves.

"Is she serious?" Rickon gasped, brushing past Sansa to get a better look.

Sansa stepped forward with her brother.

"I mean no harm. My business is with your Warden. I have much to discuss. Is she still living."

Sansa felt herself frozen with fear.

"Sansa, that's you." Rickon whispered. "We need to hide you."

Sansa took a breath. "No." Sansa approached Daenery's direction. Rickon grabbed her hand but Sansa slipped it out, leaving him no choice but to follow. Her friends begged her to stay put or hide but Sansa held her head up high and made her way to Daenerys. Sansa emerged from the right so the three had to turn to greet her. Sansa bit her cheek as she drew closer. Once she was within ten feet of them Sansa stopped.

"I am Sansa Stark of Winterfell, the Wardeness of the North." Sansa curtsied, it was awkward as she was wearing fur trousers instead of a skirt and she hadn't curtsied in seven years. "This is Rickon, my younger brother."

Rickon bowed.

"This is Missandei." The dark haired woman bowed her head. "And Daario Naharis. Both have accompanied me from my throne in Old King's Landing. They are no threat to you, but my army stands outside the walls."

"I'm pleased to gain your acquaintances, your majesty. Missandei, Daario Naharis." Sansa curtsied again and then stood straight. "I'm afraid that your arrival and army has frightened my fellow men. Is there any way that you could assure them that there is no harm meant." It took all Sansa had to not shake and stammer. Daenerys presence, even without the dragon was intimidating enough as it was. Daenerys had an air of regality and intelligence that had Sansa mind spinning and aware.

"Of course." Daenerys agreed as she turned to those around her. "My apologies for invading your home. I am here to join our lands together and begin the necessary actions as your Queen. My army and I have overthrown your former King Stannis Baratheon-."

Roars of outrage erupted, it seemed to upset the dragon. Its roar brought silence back instantly.

"The gods have judged him and he was deemed unfit. My army is vast. Many of your people gave themselves to me willingly. I have heard the promises they were given by the former usurper. As your Queen I am here to discuss those promises, among other things, and fulfill all that I can. Bear with me as I speak to your lady Sansa."

Sansa made eye contact with Brienne who stood daunting a few steps ahead of the crowd along with Podrick. She saw a pale Ser Dale sizing up the dragon.

"I desire to hear what you have to offer." Sansa smiled with grace.

Daenerys smiled in return. "Do you have a room where we may speak in private."

"Yes. Come with me." Sansa led the way towards the great doors into the keep. She heard Daenerys speak a word from a different tounge to her Dragon. It must have been a command as it took to the air. It flapped its great wings causing a great stir. Sansa didn't see it fly away. She led her guests into the corridor where many women flocked about. Sansa asked them to give the room. Nervously they left. Sansa chose this room as it had a large oak table where they could sit cozily wrapped in the warmth of the hearth. Also a store of blades decorated the walls in case Sansa needed to defend herself. Daenerys turned to Daario, who was setting down some fine luggage on the table.

"Make c noertain that one interrupts us."

Daario swept the room with his gaze one last time before closing the door behind him.

Sansa offered the two women chairs. "Would her grace and lady care for some wine, it's not the best but it is quite refreshing."

"A small cup would suit us just fine thank you."

Sansa poured for four and sat down on the opposite of Daenerys. Rickon sat next to her. This was the first time Sansa allowed Rickon to drink wine. He didn't touch his cup however. No one did.

Daenerys eyed Sansa who blushed from the exposure. Finally Daenerys spoke. "Sansa Stark. You are just as beautiful as he claimed."

"Thank You your grace. But who is 'he' may I ask."

Daenerys paused. Thinking of how to word what she wanted to say.

"Tyrion Lannister." She said finally.

Sansa was taken aback.

"The Imp?" Rickon asked.

Daenerys stared pointedly at Rickon. Her violet eyes ablaze. "My friend and Hand. I could not have gotten as far as I have without his knowledge."

Rickon looked down, ashamed.

"He's alive." Sansa said slowly. "I assumed he was executed for-."

"For killing the boy King." Daenerys finished. "No, he had help escaping the trial and then on his way to finding me."

"Has he mentioned to you that he-we- were-are-."

"Married? Yes that had came up. He means to have the marriage annulled if that is what you want." Dany smiled. "He is certain that is what you want."

"Yes." Sansa admitted. "But not due to any dislike or such-it's just I no longer desire to be wed. Now or forever if I can avoid it."

Dany nodded with understanding. "I can protect that desire as you are wardeness of the North. You do still want to remain Wardeness, yes?"

Sansa nodded. "I would. Though if you have conquered Westeros, why keep the old wardens and wardenesses?"

"That's a good question. You see, I am the Queen of so many lands. I have conquered and straightened them out. But even then there is a lot to manage. I am not impartial to old traditions, my purpose was to reclaim my ancestor's throne. So I have. Now I need to take care of the people who live on these lands. Your half-brother Jon Snow has vouched for you as has Petyr Baelish. I was informed of promises granted By Stannis and it is my will to keep the peace. I have had enough war to last me a life time. There fore I will carry out his promises. Land is to be split amongst the Wildlings. Lord Baelish has asked that your return to King's Landing so that together we may split up the land."

Sansa smiled warmly, she looked at Rickon who was taking in his Queen. He gave a glance to Sansa who brought her gaze back to Dany. "On the dragon?" She asked.

Dany nodded. "Drogon is able to take us back within a day. That is much quicker then horseback and foot."

"What of Que-of Cersei and Margaery."

Dany's eyes seemed to twinkle. "Tyrion's sister has given up the rest of her days to become a sister. Margaery has returned to Highgarden. They are safe."

"Margaery and her grandmother were immensely kind to me while I was prisoner in King's Landing. Was she well?"

"Yes. Maybe a bit sad to leave King's Landing without a throne, but well all the same."

Sansa nodded.

Dany took a sip of her wine. Rickon took a sip of his too. Dany just took a small sip but he seemed to have downed the entire thing with one gulp. Sansa nudged her brother.

Dany set the cup down. "Now, Lord Baelish has begun preperations for your arrival. I cannot stay here too long. I have other parts of Westeros to see. I can spare one last night if you agree to come to king's landing."

"I do accept." Sansa assured. "How should I pack?"

"Wear warm clothing." Dany advised. "The journey south will take several hours and the air is chilly at that great height. The castle will provide you with more clothing on your arrival." Dany rolled her eyes. "Drogon is a great size, but he becomes fickle when it comes to having too much to carry."

"We have never seen dragon before now." Rickon began.

"I am the mother of the remaining three, they are my only children."

Sansa took in her beautiful Queen Daenerys, who coversed happily with Rickon. There was a warmth in her heart. Tyrion had agreed to annul their marriage. Sansa would remain Wardeness of the North. The only thing that frightened her was returning to King's landing. Lord Baelish had plucked her from the wrath of Cersei and together they eventually ended up her, until he had left her once again. Now they would be reunited again. She couldn't wait to see her dear friend again. Things were truly looking up now.


	15. Chapter 15

"You're leaving me, aren't you?" Rickon asked softly.

Walda Frey helped Sansa put out warm clothes for her journey in the morning. Walda's daughter, Waldine, helped mend the fabric. She was seven years old at least.

"Mummy, I want to ride on the dragon."

Sansa dropped what she was doing. Her memories washed back to her. She was holding a younger Rickon. Tears running down their cheeks. _Promise you'll never leave me._

Sansa recovered and looked up at her brother. Under the stubble on his face he could still see the shivering boy, relieved to be back home with his sister. "Rickon, I gave you my word that I would never leave you."

"You're leaving me in the morning." He pointed out.

"And then I am coming back."

"And why must I stay? We can both go, I would love to go see King's Landing."

"There must always be a Stark in Winterfell."

Rickon opened his mouth and closed it. She had used her parents words.

"I can't run Winterfell by myself."

Sansa tilted her head and smiled. "Rickon you have sat with me on council, I do believe you speak more than I do now. You know the men better than I do as well."

Rickon stood only slightly convinced. She could see the hurt on his face.

Sansa lowered her eyes. "Walda, might my brother an I have some time alone?"

"Yes my lady. Come Waldine, let's get you ready for bed."

Walda took Waldine's hand and led her from the room. "Mama I'm not sleepy."

The door shut and Sansa strode over to her baby brother. "Rickon...King's Landing was a dangerous place when I had gone with father. I was a prisoner there and the people were the most vile I had ever met. If something were to happen to me-."

"It's different now, there's a new Queen-."

"If something were to happen to me, Rickon. You are the heir, the last known heir to Winterfell and the North."

Rickon took in a long breath that puffed up his chest, then he exhaled. "I don't want to be the heir, I just want us to stay together. You're the only family I have left."

Sansa forgot everything that had happened to her in the past. She felt awful for her baby brother who had been whisked from his home with nothing but words that his family had been torn apart one by one. She hugged him to her. Rickon hugged her back, matching her strength. "We will always be together, okay?"

"Okay." He murmured.

Sansa pulled away. She forced a smile. "We'll see how close you want to be to your dear sister when you marry Blayre."

Rickon chuckled. "Oh yeah, well. As long as we're in the same village..."

Sansa shook her head. "Of course..."

Rickon snorted. "Anyways, old man Bill won't even let me be alone with her anymore. Everywhere we go, as do her giggling sisters."

"Maybe that will all change once he sees you leading Winterfell."

Rickon gave a look of disbelief

Sansa turned to put her travel clothes aside. It was a set of breeches and a shirt given to her from Daenerys. The material was meant to keep Sansa comfortable whilst riding Drogon. The tightness of them made Sansa slightly un anxious to be seen by her old acquaintances. Ladies didn't wear breeches. At least, she had never done so before.

"When I return there may be a marriage proposal for you." Sansa quipped.

* * *

The next morning Sansa had dressed in her travel clothes. She was given a woolen tunic which helped Sansa regain her feeling of modesty. Sansa had taken a warm bath that morning. Afterwards Walda had brushed her hair and braided it. A small council had conveyned. She met with Bill and a few other wildling men so that Sansa knew how to negotiate.

Now Sansa was approaching Drogon. The sun reflected upon his scales like dragonglass. She felt a lump in her throat. Daario Naharis appeared at her side.

"Terrifying isn't it?"

Sansa glanced at him shyly. "Yes."

"It's better than any other types of transportation."

"Does it breathe fire?" Rickon asked.

"His breath of fire has melted the flesh off of hundreds of men in one puff."

"Whoa." Rickon murmured.

"Are you ready to ascend?" Daenerys asked Sansa. She wore the same type of travel clothes as Sansa.

"Yes your grace."

Daenerys gave a command to Drogon and the great dragon lowered itself to the ground. Daenerys climbed onto its back.

"Allow me." Daario offered his hand with a wink to Sansa, who felt her face heat up.

"Safe travels Sansa." Rickon said sadly, and then kissed his sister on her cheek.

"Thank you. See you soon." Sansa goodbyed. She then took Daario's hand and lifted her to Drogon's Back. Sansa mimicked the way Daenerys straddled the Dragon's back. Drogon's back was wider than a horses and not soft at all. Sansa shifted uncomfertably.

"I apologize for your discomfort." Daenerys offered. "You will be very sore once we reach King's Landing."

Missandei slid behind Sansa and then Daario behind Missandei. "Take off and landing is the worst part."

Sansa looked down at Rickon. His beaming smile was infectious.

Daenerys gave the command and Drogon spread his wings. He rose on all fours. Sansa supressed a small gasp. and held tight to his scales. She leaned forward as he took to the air, afraid that she would fall backwards. It happened so fast. The ground was nauseatingly far below her. She felt dizzy all of a sudden and shut her eyes tight. Daenerys turned and patted Sansa on the back.

"If you feel sick let me know. I'll give you something for your vomit.'

"Yes!" Daario called over to them. "If you throw up it's going in our faces."

"I feel fine, honest." Sansa assured. "It's just frightful being so high."

Daenerys nodded. "It will pass. Try and focus on the beauty."

Daenerys face forward again. Slowly Sansa's gaze left Drogon's back and found the scenery below her. It was breathtaking. She could see the curvature of the Earth and far into the horizon. Fog flowed through the deep green of the forrests and the white from the melting snow glittered. The farther south they traveled the more the snow had disappeared.

By the time the Sun had risen high, rainbows reached across the rivers. Sansa loved how they looked.

"Where are we now?" Sansa had asked. Drogon had flown over a body of water.

"According to your common map that is The Bite. I think Drogon smelled the sea, he may stop for a snack."

Sure enough, much to Sansa's horror, Drogon began to spiral down and down and down. The sea rushed up to meet them and right before Sansa was sure they were going to break the surface, Drogon opened his wings and flew parallel to the surface. Drogon lurched and then ascended. Sansa thought the ride had gone back to normal then. Drogon spiraled down again. Sansa then saw that Drogon had indeed caught a snack. It was a large fish about the size of a horse. It flapped it's fins furiously. That didn't save it from the fire. A bright green column of fire torched the creature. Drogon caught the fish and chomped it down. The heat from the fire warmed Sansa instantly, thawing her out for a moment.

Daenerys laughed with glee. She could tell that the other two were just as startled as Sansa.

The rest of the ride was as smooth as Sansa could hope. No more unpleasant nose dives. The best part of the ride was the end. Being up so high gave Sansa a heart melting view of the sun setting. The oranges and reds shone like fire as the sun disappeared behind the horizon. Slowly, in the last rays of the setting sun homes began to appear down below. Just speckles amongst the ground. Then, there it was. King's landing. Sansa looked down as they flew above the castle. They kept flying south.

"Where are we going?" Sansa asked, turning her head to see the castle grow smaller and smaller.

"There's no room for Drogon in the city. We will land on the outskirts where I keep my children. From there we will ride to the castle." Daenerys informed her.

"Will anyone I know be there to greet us?"

"Perhaps. But I'm sure they are inside the castle walls."

Sansa nodded to herself and let her eyes skim over the roof tops. They had begun to lose altitude. Drogon flew on until the roofs began to thin out. Suddenly a very large figure had swooped above. Sansa looked up and her jaw dropped. Another dragon, and then another on the left. These were golden and red in color.

"Viserion and Rhaegal." Daenerys told Sansa."

"They are..." Sansa couldn't find the right word. Amazing just couldn't touch the proper description for the beasts around her.

Before she could finish that thought Drogon's feet met the ground leaving Sansa and the others to hold on for dear life. And with a slow ending trot, the flight was at an end.

Sansa tugged down on her tunic for the umpteenth time. Now that they were no longer in the North the temperature had risen significantly. The woolen tunic had began to itch and her shirt and breeches clung tight to her skin due to the sweat brought on from the tunic.

Daenerys had chosen to ride their horses three fourths of the way. Once they had reached a stable ahead they had left the horses and taken the rest of the way by foot.

"By know they should know that we have arrived." Daenerys had told Sansa. "But if we go by foot we can at least getyou to your room for some rest beforehand."

Sansa had thanked her. She looked forward to changing into a proper dress. Also, the more she walked the more she could feel her backside muscles pulling. A dreadful effect from riding a hard scaled dragon for almost an entire day.

Daenerys had begun to give instructons to Missandei. Something along the lines of getting Sansa to her chambers and alerting the hand maidens. Sansa felt a bit shy about receiving hospitality, she had been the hostess to Winterfell for about seven years. She felt a pang of emotion at that thought. It had just been herself, Rickon and the wildlings for seven years. She had done what she promised, Sansa kept her people alive and functioning. Now she was here to negotiate land and titles with the people she had been away from for nearly a decade. She felt uneasy to see Tyrion Lannister-her husband. Now that Ramsay was dead that marriage was automatically annulled. Whether or not it counted in the first place-she wasn't sure. Sansa supposed if anyone knew for sure it would be Lord Baelish. He had arranged the marriage in the first place.

Sansa took a deep breath. Thinking of her old friend had caused a stirring in her heart. The sensation confused her so Sansa tried to shake the feeling. She decided that it was nervousness from being separated this long. She was just a girl the last time she had seen Tyrion or Petyr. Now she was a fully grown young woman. Sansa knew that her looks had remained and based on the opinions and looks of the men around Winterfell she wondered if she could be taken seriously in these clothes here.

"Tugging on it isn't going to make it longer." Daario Naharis brushed shoulders with Sansa. He looked pver at her with a hungry twinkle in his eyes.

"I would prefer my old style of skirts." Sansa admitted.

"Why?" Daario let Sansa ahead of him a step and tilted his head for a better look. "You have really nice thighs."

"I beg your pardon!" Sansa objected.

"And those hips..." Daario growled. "What I would do to those-"

"Daario!" Daenerys called. "Leave Lady Sansa alone." Daenerys didn't seem too angry or scolding to her companion. If anything she almost sounded amused, like she were used to his behavior.

"My apologies, My Lady. I am an incurable patron of womanly perfection."

Sansa was sure her face would be redder than her hair if it were light outside.

"When will we have time to discuss land and titles, Your Grace." Sansa brought up the subject mainly for a diversion.

"Oh...I should say as soon as you are rested and ready to discuss the matters. This is a huge step and I need you in your best state beforehand. You are the Wardeness and Protector of the North. It will be your will."

"What of the South?" Sansa questioned. "Who is the Warden of the South, and the Eyerie?"

"I have granted each man and woman the right to determine who will govern each part. The past year I have spoken with each Lord and Lady and so far every person has been granted their own lands. With conditions of course."

"Conditions?"

"Each must declare their loyalty to me, Daenerys Targaryen-and other titles of course. Also, at the end of six full moons there is to be a meeting where I will be informed in person of what is going on in my realm. I am to always be informed of every major detail. Other than that my Westerosi people are free to continue their daily lives. I have done my work of conquering, now the real work has begun."

They arrived at a gate. Even in the moonlight Sansa knew they had arrived at the castle. Daario knocked three times. All was still for a moment and then the great doors opened soundlessly.

With one last tug at her tunic Sansa followed Daenerys inside.


	16. ENter the Dire Wolf

"Lady Sansa, Wake up!"

Sansa's eyes snapped open in surprise. Sunlight pooled in from the cracked window curtains, giving shadowy shapes to the two female figures moving about."Uhh, Wha…" Sansa mumbled, trying to make sense to what was going around her.

"Up, up, up, up, up!" A young woman chanted as she pulled the blanket off of a now slightly freezing Sansa.

"I'm up." Sansa quickly kicked the remaining sheets away from her and swung her feet off the bed and unto the cold stone floor.

"I apologize immensely my Lady, I overslept and Tanya was unaware that she were to help me prep you for today."

She placed a bowl of steaming porridge beside Sansa.

"It's true." Tanya admitted as she poured water into a bowl. "I just found out this morning when Jeyne woke me up—not much too different as she did you."

Tanya dipped a rag in the bowl and wrung out the jumped over a low table and pulled over a large divider.

"I'm sure a little late won't hurt anyone." Sansa shrugged and then cringed. Her backside was still awfully sore from the long ride yesterday. Jeyne nodded and twisted her mouth slightly, as if trying to keep words from leaving her tongue. Instead she turned and reached for a chest

."A gift from her Majesty, Queen Daenerys." Tanya lifted it from the chest with two hands. It was a dress. Sansa thought, delighted.

It was Pale blue in color and was laced with intricate gold designs around the waist. The sleeves were long and the neckline looked modest by Sansa's standards. The two handmaidens helped dress Sansa from her bed clothes and into her knew dress. Based on the cool breeze on her legs, Sansa knew something was wrong.

"Oh gods." She cursed.

The dress had a modest enough neckline, but it was tight enough to show off the size of her breasts. The waist of the dress hugged hers fittingly and the 'skirt' split along the sides after reaching mid giggled as she held up a pair of—

"More breeches." Sansa sighed.

"Several of the ladies her Majesty has brought from across the sea are wearing breeches around King's Landing now."

Sansa took in a deep breath. If Queen Daenerys were so kind to give her a gift so beautifully, then Sansa knew she would have to comply. Courtesy is a lady's armour."

Sansa felt dread at that thought, and then more dread at the thought of Septa Mordane who had taught her that. Already being at King's Landing was taking Sansa back to a place that she had kept locked away for so many years.

"Here you are." Jeyne had the Breeches ready for Sansa to slip her legs into.

"Now let's fix your hair."

"After being in Winterfell so long." Sansa began. "I stopped fixing my hair."

"Such a waste." Tanya said sadly as she brushed one side. "Your hair is ever so beautiful. It shines. My hair has no more shine than a chamber pot."

"Don't say that." Jeyne consoled her friend. "You have lovely hair yourself. Quinn loves dark haired ladies."

"Who is Quinn?" Sansa asked.

"He is a squire for Ser Beorn Waynewood."

Sansa had no knowledge for the Knight. "Where is Ser Waynewood from?"

"He's the son of Bellmore Waynewood, the Lord of Riverrun. " Jeyne informed Sansa. "Oh I do hope he brings all of his sons."

The two girls spoke between each other while Sansa tried to pull this new thorn from her side. It had been her mother's family to govern Riverrun for countless years before that. She knew who was to blame for this. The Freys had cut down her mother's family, weakened them. Now that her grandfather was dead, it must have been easy pickings. Sansa bit her cheek, trying to make an exchange of emotional pain for physical pain.

Atlast the prep was over. Sansa took a long look at herself in the mirror. Her hair was put back into small braids and her hair cascaded down her shoulders and back. Sansa could smell the floral perfume that Tanya had dabbed behind both her ears, her neck, and behind her ears.

The two gawked at their work, Tanya opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted when someone knocked twice on the door frantically. The door then swung open. A young squire, fifteen years old possibly, looked up at them with panic in his brown eyes.

"M-m-My lady Sansa-they are all waiting on you. Ser Tomas warns that you are awfully late!"

"What!" Jeyne and Tanya shrieked, causing the poor squire to quickly ushered Sansa out the door.

They hurried through the halls, the squire had to jog to keep up with them. They cut through the courtyard which Sansa had spent much time alone in during her time here many years ago.

"Just around the corner." Tanya pointed out.

A figure stopped in front of them, almost causing them to crash.

"Daario!" Sansa gasped.

"Ladies, Orson, I will take Sansa from here."

"But-" Jeyne began.

"-As you wish." Tanya interrupted.

Orson the squire looked unsure of where he belonged at this moment.

"I'm late." Sansa reminded him.

"Yes, you are. Which is why I am relieved to have caught you."

'Sansa looked at the door flustered and confused.

"Listen." Daario Naharis said seriously. "Inside there is a court of men and a few women, we are at peace right now-this is true-but something is a miss. There is word of an assassination."

"Her majesty?" Sansa gasped.

"Among others...that and these men and women are at risk of losing land to the wildlings-they are not pleased. Some are just vulgar and want to see you squirm-I see that you found your gift." Daario felt Sansa's sleeve. "It looks very becoming on yourself."

"Thank you." Sansa took a deep breath, she only had council meetings in Winterfell for experience-the only thing that made her nervous was how close Daario came when he smoothed her hair.

"That's right, breathe." He instructed. "Here we go."

Daario Naharis opened the door wide for Sansa. Several boisterous voices flooded her ears instantly, her heart hammered in her chest. Sansa fixed her posture and walked tall and proud into the council room. The room was of good size, large enough to comfortably accommodate the dozens of lords and ladies. The voices faded to silence as all the attention turned to take in the heir of Winterfell and Wardness of the North.


End file.
